Tiempos de Oscuridad
by catlover1998
Summary: La Tierra se ha visto afectada por un caos desconocido sin precedentes. Ahora Timmy, Chester, Aj, Tootie, Remy, Trixie, Verónica, Tad y Chad tendrán que encontrar las piezas faltantes en Mundo Mágico y emprender una lucha, si es necesario, contra el tiempo mismo. Una carrera contra reloj ha empezado. Mi meta es retractarles de la mejor forma el final que le daría a la serie.
1. Lugar de Invitación

**Advertencia: Decidí re-subir este capítulo para mejorar algunos pequeños defectos en cuanto a ortografía y redacción.**

 **Quiero aclarar que este no es un fic meramente romántico: es una serie de aventuras que en mi cabeza xD , sería el final alternativo que yo le daría a esta serie**

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Butchi (Butch Hartman)**

* * *

 **LUGAR DE INVITACIÓN**

 **1**

Tan negro como el petróleo, detectó Remy, posó sus manos sobre el sable de luz que prendía de su cinturón. Todo lo que rodeaba a esa extraña aparición tenía un sabor agrio, un sabor a muerte.

Aquel nuevo universo conocido como la dimensión del tiempo y del cual tan solo veía una fracción de él, era inusualmente extraño.

Un nudo estrangulaba la boca de su estomago mientras sus pies trataban de mantener el equilibrio sobre el piso de relojes dorados. Nada era igual y todo parecía variar a su alrededor, desde los árboles hasta los animales, siempre había un pequeño detalle que cambiaba todos sus esquemas.

La madera no era madera, o por lo menos sus características físicas, el roble era frágil como la gelatina y negra como la noche.

Sus piernas repiqueteaban y su corazón latía al ritmo de un tambor desenfrenado, enloquecido, más su semblante era impenetrable y gélido.

Juanísimo solo estaba a dos pasos delante de él con la varita empuñada.

No tenía ojos solo unas agujas que marcaban las horas y al borde de lo que podría ser su rostro una campanilla, su semejanza al cuerpo de un hombre era tan cercana y próxima salvo a aquella cabeza de reloj similar a la de los animales; y carne negra, desnuda y sin sexo.

El mundo se contuvo un instante, frío y tétrico

Impenetrable con esas manecillas que daban lugar a todas sus expresiones, inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y siguió observándolos en silencio por cinco minutos, sin moverse un ápice.

-Aun no es la hora, mi pequeño tick tack-dijo al fin con un leve tintineo, dirigió el centro donde se unen las agujas a su sable y luego a la nada.-Cuando la manecilla de cada reloj marque la misma hora, el tiempo decidirá-, dio un paso atrás y se esfumo como la niebla

Un grito lejano asolaba su mente.- ¡Señorito Cajallena, por favor, despierte!-, pero prefería no hacerlo, quería seguir en la comodidad de su cama y no abandonar sus ensueños.- ¡Señorito!-, no deseaba afrontar la realidad.

-Lárguese José, no me voy a levantar. Deje de perturbarme y váyase

-Pero señorito, hay que evacuar. Las noticias… El noticiero, hay Santa Virgen, Santo Jesucristo, Santo Padre, Santo Ángel…

-¡Cálmese José, me va a bendecir el cuarto-gritó a su mayordomo, un joven nervioso de treinta años.-¡Siéntese!-, lo guio con su mano al borde de su lecho.-¿Qué ha sucedido en las noticias? Espero que no sean las del canal 24, siempre exageran

-No, mi señorito, discúlpeme es que me angustio tanto-, dijo, serenándose sacó un pañuelo de su gabardina y se secó las perlas de sudor, hizo una breve pausa y suspiro- Me imagino que se habrá percatado del extraño fenómeno de estos últimos días: las auroras boreales y septentrionales, se han presentado por todo el globo terráqueo. Hasta en los lugares donde no debería. Fue raro al principio sin embargo lucían tan hermosas que pensé que era un milagro, yo nunca he visto una antes que recuerde…

-¡José!

-Lo siento, hablo mucho, mucho, estoy seguro que se cansará de tanto oírme

-No se preocupe, solo continúe

-Bueno, fue bello pero resulta que después de cada aparición algo malo, no, extremadamente malo, malísimo sucede. Una catástrofe, mi señorito-, saltó de la cama y caminó en círculos alrededor de la habitación-. Maremotos, huracanes, terremotos, erupciones y plagas. ¡Desastres!-gritó.-Nadie sabe, nadie habla señorito Remy.

-No se vuelva a alterar José, se conseguirá alguna solución

-Parece el fin, el final de los finales

-¡José!

-Vístase mi señorito, tenemos que irnos. Sus padres ya se nos adelantaron y ninguna ama de llaves quiere irse sin usted, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Después los buscaremos, a sus padres, Dios nos ampare y venga señorito, nosotros cuidaremos de usted mientras. Dentro de diez minutos subiré a buscarlo.

-¡Espere!

-No se tarde, por favor-pidió antes de dar un portazo y dejarlo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, no había lámparas prendidas, la única luz provenía de un microscópico rayo de sol que se colaba por las persianas de tela del ricachón.

José siempre era afable y con un don de paciencia para con él, muchos empleados lo halagaban por tener el estómago para aguantar cada insulto que le podría brindar un guijarro de diez años.

Fue hijo único criado por sus abuelos en uno de esos pueblos recónditos del que solo sus habitantes conocen, un hombre de campo y vida sana. Sí, así era José, viajó kilómetros de kilómetros a la ciudad más próxima para darle un apoyo sostenible a su familia.

Un hombre de manos anchas y callosas, cabello negro rulado, espalda gruesa, panza cervecera, nariz de patata y ojos claros como el agua

La cabeza de Cajallena daba vueltas a mil por segundo, la paz había desaparecido desde aquel 3 de diciembre, fecha maldita en la que se robó aquel reloj con iniciales T.T. de la dimensión del tiempo.

Relojes capaces de viajar a través del espacio y modificar la historia a propia conveniencia, inmunes a la magia.

Era su plan, una osadía, Turner perdería a Cosmo y Wanda sin siquiera tenerlos. Aquel dentón ingrato le hervía la sangre hasta sentir quemarse desde adentro. Ya era más que la envidia por una vida feliz, más que la rabia a causa de sus derrotas pasadas, lo odiaba.

Le dieron padrinos sin merecerlos, nadie le sacaría esa idea de la mente, moriría pensando eso.

-Remy tenemos que encontrarlo. El Mundo Mágico debe estar colapsando al igual que la Tierra. Acuérdate del periódico que te mostré ayer "The Fairies Now". Ya te dije que no quiero terminar en la prisión Ferres. ¡Tú sabes lo que le hace la cárcel a los hermosos rostros como el mío!-, dijo su hurón-hada-mascota.

"The Fairies Now" el diario más popular entre todas las hadas, la primera señal de que la profecía de lucha dada por aquel reloj humanoide, protagonista de sus pesadillas, se cumpliría.

" **Presencias recientes de fallas en el espacio tiempo afectan a City Magic, Plaza Houdinni, El Trimegistro y la Nueva Avenida Fulcanelli"** evocó, lo que leyó ayer, 28 de diciembre

-Hay que ir por ella y que nos diga donde tiene guardado el reloj. Necesitaremos escabullirnos, Juanísimo deseo…

-No Remy, mi magia se agota

-¿Cómo que se agota?-zarandeó a su hurón de colores extravagantes

-Cada varita alberga 100% de poder mágico, cuando disminuye significa que algo está afectando al centro de poder

-¿Cuántos deseos puedo pedir?

-Depende del deseo, mi varita tan solo está al 87%

-¿Significa que no hay forma de solucionar esto?-bufó exasperado.- Y…y, ¿la gente?

Su hado calló, posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y Remy las apartó de un golpe; gritó en silencio hasta casi caerse de rodillas y estrelló de una a una los objetos más cercanos: su despertador fue el primero en caer, le siguieron las fotos y los juguetes.

-¡Detente!-gritó su hado preocupado

-¡No quiero!-dijo frustrado y aunque detuvo sus movimientos, las imágenes de lo que sucedía en la Tierra y posiblemente el Mundo Mágico, recorrían su cabeza y la llenaba de preocupaciones. Intentaba luchar contra toda señal de debilidad que pudiera demostrar sin embargo no importaba su esfuerzo porque la situación lo asfixiaba, no podía mantenerse relajado. La sensación de pérdida de control hizo que pequeñas lagrimas salieran sin pedir permiso

Juanísimo lo abrazó, estrecho sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza como se supone debía hacerlo un padre o como así recordaba hacía el de él.

-¿No podemos ayudar a la gente herida?

-Sí la magia de mi varita estuviera a su 100% lo haría, Remy.

-¡Rayos!- gritó el blondo- ¡Demonios! Yo, nunca pensé que pasaría todo esto Juanísimo

-Lo sé Remy, pero mientras estemos juntos podremos solucionarlo. Pero antes…,-dijo y secó los escasas huellas de llanto de su ahijado con su pañoleta carmesí de la suerte, especial para casos como estos-Tendremos que huir de José y su tripulación de jovencillas que quieran adoptarte si es necesario

Cajallena rio entre dientes

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-No sé, es muy difícil planear algo "sin magia"

-¿No tienes algún fantástico juguete que yo te haya dado?- aquella pregunta activó algo en su memoria. Su capacidad de razonamiento estaba bloqueada por los nervios

Y vino a él como un rayo, un deseo de hace tres años.

Se dirigió al escaparate que se encontraba arriba de la encimera de su cama: una edición coleccionable de Barbilla Roja y su fiel némesis Rodilla de Bronce, su pajarilla de repuesto, libros del colegio y, ah… Lo que necesitaba, su silbato de Remy Manda. La regla era simple, cada vez que pitara el silbato la persona que lo escuchará caería en un estado de trance haciendo todo lo que él quisiera.

-El silbato, ¿no era más fácil decirme eso desde el principio? –regañó cerrando la puerta de un solo trancazo dejando al hada con la boca cerrada

* * *

Una flor era suficiente para calmar sus preocupaciones, o no era así Timmy Turner. Aquello que para Trixie había sucedido tan rápido, de ser solo un simple cero a la izquierda a algo más que la estremecía, como una víbora venenosa aprisionando a su víctima

-Mi angelito-dijo detrás de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, su abuela materna Claros con un tono melódico, entonando siempre la última sílaba al igual que en una canción. Esa era una clara aclaratoria que indicaba que empezaba a molestarse-, sé que es complicado para ti guardar todas tus cosas en la mochila pero… Apúrate, me van a salir raíces esperando

-¿Mi amorcito, pero tú me habías dicho que yo era tu único ángel?-dijo un anciano de voz carrasposa, que Trixie pudo identificar como su abuelo

-Tú serás un ángel de las tinieblas

-¿Mi amor, cómo puedes decir esas palabras delante de nuestra princesa, nuestra nieta más querida?

-¡Es nuestra única nieta!

Una risilla se escabulló por entre sus labios, su abuelo siempre conseguía la forma de hacerla reír, su nombre era Ángel pero como todo hombre que le dan un nombre tan bonito era un loco fiestero

-Con más razón Claros, que falta de educación. Trixie puedes tardarte cinco minutos más. ¡Lo he dicho, cinco minutos más!

-Pero Ángel... ¡Mira diablillo!- escuchó la azabache la disputa mientras sus abuelos bajaban por las escaleras hasta que sus voces se desvanecieron.

Guardó su pijama, su celular, el álbum de fotos, una pulsera que le regalo Tad y la carta romántico amenazante que conservó de aquella noche en la que Timmy quería dársela.

Hace poco tiempo que había empezado a salir con el dentón más impopular de todo el grado, específicamente desde su cumpleaños a mediados de noviembre. Aquella noche, que para ella había sido horrible él la transformó, sin darse cuenta, en algo inolvidable.

Al principio lo rechazo como cada año frente a sus amigos, había que mantener las apariencias, y cuando nadie andaba cerca lo buscó.

Un chico del cual no quería hablar, la había herido o mejor dicho, roto el corazón. Salió al jardín de su hogar: un huerto repleto de manzanos, naranjales, viñedos, calabazas, margaritas y claveles; en el centro de todo el sembradío una fuente de agua con un Cupido y un arco de flechas apuntando al poniente, una inscripción en piedra tallada decía-In nomine Dei dilectione-. "En nombre del amor" en español.

Como por arte de magia vio un desfile de obsequios que rememoraban cada año desde que se conocían, cada regalo de cada fiesta de cumpleaños a la que el dentón no fue invitado dispuesto delante suyo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Trixie

Lo recordaba bien, aquella noche el cielo parecía un arsenal de estrellas e impulsada por un deseo nacido del despecho y un amargo sabor a ternura, dejó una ventana abierta

-Espero que la próxima cita sea mejor

-¿Cita?

-Sh, no lo digas tan alto-no había peligro de ningún intruso, el huerto estaba desértico, solo quiso coquetearle. Posó sus dedos en sus labios, acarició su barbilla y lo dejó.

Desde esa fecha muchas cosas habían pasado

-¿Cómo que tus padres no pueden darles trabajo, Tad?-recordó la discusióncon el rubio

-Trixie, no hay vacantes y no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por ese perdedor de Turner y lo que sea que le pase

-Por nada en especial, ya sabes, mis padres tienen un carácter samaritario

-Bueno, dile a ellos que no se preocupen, siempre hay empleos para gente obrera como los Turners…Ah, mira, tú sabes que haría muchas cosas…Bueno, cualquier cosa para complacerte

-¿Por qué somos mejores amigos?

-Sí, claro-dijo, en lo que quizás fuera sarcasmo puro

Los Turner perdieron su trabajo en diciembre, el padre fue despedido y la madre se había retirado hace un año del negocio de bienes raíces para ser una ama de casa

Timmy la llamó aquella noche y la invitó a una hamburguesada en frente de la casa de su vecino, el dinero serviría para darle un rebusque a Papa Turner mientras conseguía algo mejor

-Con toda esa comida grasosa. ¡No! Avísame cuando las cosas mejoren… Chao Timmy

-Ok, Trixie-respondió decepcionado, al inicio le cayó de sorpresa el dejo de tristeza que se filtraba en la voz de Turner. Para esos momentos, la noticia del despido no había llegado a sus oídos. Fue su tía Rosmarí quien le llegó con el chisme en una comilona familiar de un sábado por la noche. La mesa estaba dispuesta en el patio junto a un estéreo nuevo, tan solo habían cuatro integrantes de la familia sentados en el comedor, los otros preparaban la cena y hacían las últimas compras.

-Así que, ¿cómo va tú trabajo con el mundo de la prensa? Esta mañana me llegaron a la oficina con la foto de un niño que se quedó atrapado en una mesa de masajes, se hizo muy viral-preguntó el Señor Tang a su hermana entre rizas, sus comentarios se caracterizaban por ser pocos serios

-Pues obviando tu comentario, que más: lo mismo; muertes, enfrentamientos, disputas políticas, etc, etc, ect…

-Tú sabes que no soy bueno debatiendo temas de actualidad

-Sí, obviamente que lo sé, y otra cosa que sé es que estoy muy agotada y si me das un buen trago con mucho alcohol, te daría un trofeo por ser el mejor hermano del universo.

-Las maravillas que puede causar un trago en Rosmarí-dijo Matilde, la menor de los tres hermanos

-O lo que puede causar horas de redacción a tu vista

-Entonces tendré que darte un trago muy fuerte

-Aun no sé cómo soportas el vaivén de ese mundo, Ros

-Y me lo dices tú, Mat, abogada en derecho penal. Dime, ¿qué tal el último crimen?

-Ros, acuérdate que esos temas no se hablan frente a nuestra sobrinita

-Aunque te encantaría, Mat

Trixie se hallaba al lado de su padre y frente a sus tías, en una mesa circular de vidrio y acero iluminados por una vela

-¿Acaso no hay algo interesante de que te hayas enterado, Marí?-dijo el señor Tang a su hermana

-Ah, casi me lo dejas pasar, hubo un despido masivo en la fábrica de lápices. La doña que vive a una calle de la mía, la señora Flor, no sé si se recordarán de ella; me contó que botaron a su hijo

La azabache no pudo evitar atragantarse con su saliva-Cariño, toma aire-dijo su padre mientras depositaba unas palmaditas en la espalda de su hija

-¿Pero él no la mantiene a ella?

-Exacto y dicen que la fábrica está al borde de la quiebra

"Estúpida" se dijo mentalmente, participar de la hamburguesada no era el problema; en realidad adoraba las grasas, lo que odiaba era la idea de que todo el mundo se enterará de su relación con Turner o bueno, lo profunda que se estaba volviendo. Nunca habían aclarado entre ellos si solo eran "amigos" en citas o novios, así que Trixie lo tomaba de la manera fácil, la primera opción sin responsabilidades y decepciones. Aunque cierta partecilla de ella se moría de la culpa por lo que estaba segura, causarle un momento triste al dentón. Quién sabe cuánto hubiera ayudado su compañía aquella noche pero aunque sea hubiera hecho algo.

Y de cierta manera, deseaba que todos los días fueran como aquella víspera navideña en la que acompañó a Timmy al parque Dimsdale, rodeados por desconocidos y con sus mejores amigos de viaje.

Aun se repetía los villancicos en su cabeza, las luces de colores, la luna brillante y el perfume de Turner con una fragancia rústica de bosque; repleto de gente alegre con chalecos navideños, árboles decorados con bambalinas y listones, música y puestos de comida.

Bailaron bajo las constelaciones y frente a las copas champaigne.

Por eso supo que aquel día en qué Timmy la invitó a ir de viaje a la casa de la abuela de Tootie para ver juntos el pesebre después de la víspera de navidad, no podía negarse. Aquella propuesta había surgido seguidamente de la hamburguesada y cómo "1+1=2", Trixie intuía (confiaba) que la morena estuvo ayudándolo aquella noche y compró varias hamburguesas. También creyó que Turner buscaba de darle celos por venganza sin embargo no caería, sería inteligente y "amable" con la cuatro ojos aquel 28 de diciembre.

Tootie o la apodada por Tad como: "coletas mal amarradas", "ratón de biblioteca", "Betty la fea" o "dientes chuecos", era para Trixie simplemente como "la loca fan de Turner" con la que compartiría un mismo espacio-tiempo.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la vio al lado del rubio con la cuenta bancaria más grande de Dimsdale, Cajallena.

Las campanadas de la Iglesia Central repercutían en las calles de la ciudad y marcaban el inicio de cualquier aventura inesperada.

Era la una en punto cuando el bus pasó frente a la banca del parque Dimsdale, el sitio de encuentro.

Timmy llevaba en sus flacuchos y enclenques brazos las tres valijas del viaje (una de su familia y dos de ella), sudaba como puerco y su espalda se encorvaba hasta el suelo

Mamá y Papá Turner, los acompañaban, fueron los primeros en saludar. Su ropa delataba más el pensamiento de unas vacaciones en Hawai que la ida a un pesebre

-Hola amigos de Timmy, mucho gusto. Soy el señor Turner y ella es mi esposa, la señora Turner

\- Estamos muy agradecidos por su invitación. Espero que no les moleste que hayamos traído a la novia de mi hijo

Condenada, al parecer cierto chico de gorra rosa había exagerado las cosas más allá de simples citas, así que lo que pudo tomar por asombro en el rostro de Tootie al escuchar que eran novios era tan igual para ella. Aunque eso sí, agradecía que la morena no fuera nada chismosa y que el rubio no le interesará la vida de nadie en el colegio excepto, por lo visto, el ratón de biblioteca.

-Pero no me imaginé que Remy Cajallena vendría-dijo, aquella vez cuando lo vio. Su semblante siempre era el mismo y aquel día lucía hasta peor, se notaba que odiaba estar ahí. Todo el colegio conocía su rivalidad con Turner

-Él tampoco se lo imagino, Trixie-respondió, Timmy con cierta desconfianza

-Nosotros también somos novios- declaró la morena

Su cerebro demoró en procesar la noticia-¿cómo logró salir con Cajallena, un chico popular?-bueno, ella no tenía mucho que decir pero algo en aquellas palabras no le agradaban.

-La juventud de hoy en día cariño

-Todo es más rápido con ellos, mi amor. No pierden el tiempo

La limosina de Remy, medio de transporte para el viaje, seguía vacía a pesar de cargar con siete personas y cinco maletas. El señor y la señora Turner resolvieron sentarse adelante con el chofer.

Por otro lado, ellos se encontraban sentados junto al frente de Remy y Tootie quienes estaban cogidos de la mano, ambos muy abochornados. Trixie no veía en Remy lo que estaba segura, era en realidad él, el ser reservado y algo pedante tan igual como ella; era raro, sumamente extraño, verlo sonrojado desde las mejillas hasta la puntilla de la oreja.

-Así que Tootie… ¿Cajallena? Nunca me lo espere

-No hacen una mala pareja, Timmy-dijo, alentando al dentón quien sonaba preocupado-. Se parecen a nosotros. ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?-exageró, pero en realidad eran opuestos y eso siempre gusta. Sin embargo aún no lo consideraba convincente, seguía siendo inusual para ella, aunque se moría de las ganas de saber cómo fue todo.

Timmy se quedó observando en silencio por un rato hasta que al final rompió el silencio al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos se ponían de acuerdo para hablar

-Remy no se parece a mí

-¡Gracias a Dios!

-¡Cajallena!-dijo el dentón escupiendo el nombre que tanta rabia le causaba

-¿Qué quieres Turner?-preguntó con sarna

Aquella actitud pedante le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, si con su mirada pudiera desaparecerlo lo habría hecho desde que lo vio

-¿Entonces Turner?-prosiguió el rubio recibiendo un codazo de Tootie sin lograr aplacar el mal humor del muchacho

Timmy lo miró por unos segundos más intentando guardarse las ganas de pelearse con Remy sin embargo cuando aquella sonrisa torva de victoria cubrió su rostro toda su paciencia se disipó -Tú sabes bien Cajallena- respondió relamiéndose los labios-. Tú siempre estas listo para tramar algo

-¿Cómo qué Turner?

-...Tan solo espero que no le hagas daño-respondió el dentón señalando a Tootie con la mirada

-¿Yo?-preguntó la chica incrédula

-Eres un idiota Turner. No te metas donde no te llaman

-Tú nuca te fijarías en alguien como ella-dijo explotando de la rabia

-Hey, soy un gran partido

-No eres tú, Tootie. Es él

-Pues para mí, él es un gran chico

-Él es un embustero

-¡Timmy!-le regañó a su "novio", sabía que se había perdido una parte de la película (o lo que fuera que sea que esa escena significase).- ¿Acaso Timmy estaba celoso de Remy?-le molestaba esa idea pero no podía demostrarlo a menos que quisiera que todo se fuera al caño-¿Desde cuándo le prestaba tanta atención a Tootie, o prestaban? Hellow, la chica más bella y popular del colegio.

-Tootie, tú has sido una buena amiga. Me has ayudado bastante… Quizás como amigos no te haga daño pero como novio te va a destruir…

Se sentía como en una telenovela-¿A qué demonios venía ese discurso? No le debería importar

-Cállate Turner, ¿con qué moral te quejas de mí? Yo nunca le haría daño y menos la haría sentir tan mal como….

"Como tú" terminó la frase en su cabeza- Tan mal por salir conmigo

-Ya cállense los dos. Los invité para pasar un rato ameno. No para pelearnos… Timmy, quizás Remy sea un idiota…

-¿Cómo?

-Pero no lo es conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Él nunca me engañaría. ¿No es así, Remy?-dijo la morena con absoluta sinceridad

-No, nunca-respondió el rubio

El ambiente fue tortuoso por cuestión de segundos. Timmy estaba sumamente enfurecido así que se fue con sus padres, según él "necesitaba enfriar su mente"

Remy también se fue, al fondo de la limo "a tomar aire"

Al final quedaron Tootie y ella.

Nunca pensó tener algo en común con la morena pero los comics hacen milagros. Ella tuvo que iniciar la conversación, definitivamente no quería estar callada durante todo el viaje. Al principio parecía una charla que no lleva a nigún lado pero al final dio un grato resultado que las hizo soltar pequeñas risas

El vecindario en el que vivía la abuela de Tootie era un ambiente sencillo, montañoso, de casas campestres. El paisaje era por demás, un espectáculo: árboles enormes de pináculos hasta las alturas, flores de los más vivos colores bañadas por las gotas del rocío matutino, brisa fría, los distintos matices y tonos de verde que se mezclaban y fundían en las praderas, las nubes de apariencia algodón, cielo azul despejado, pajaritos, gallos, gallinas y vacas.

Mas la noche, se llevaban la medalla de oro por excelencia pues, las estrellas eran tantas que podías perder la cuenta y nunca acabar. Guiñaban con dulzura y tranquilizaba cualquier mal augurio que se sintiera. Llenaban de paz y esperanza. Bellas, hermosas, infinitas y perdurables

La limosina frenó en la calle dos y se estacionó frente a la casa Nº37. El chofer iría a recogerlo a los doce de la noche como La Cenicienta.

-Buenos días, buenos días… ¿Qué hacen ahí? Pasen, pasen-dijo una ancianita fuera de la entrada de su hogar. Su piel era arrugada como una ciruela, su cabello rojizo canoso estaba envuelto en una maraña de enredos, en su espalda se detectaba una gran joroba, vestía una bata blanca remendada y unas chancletas gastadas.

A las 7 de la noche, los platos fueron servidos: chancho asado, papas sancochadas, arroz, chorizo, un pedazo de pan de orégano y de postre una torta tres leches con chocolate caliente. Y aun así, Trixie se sentía vacía.

Al principio, el hogar le pareció una choza pero el amor que transmitía la nana de Vicky y la morena, armonizó el ambiente, lo endulzó y terminó siendo algo que Trixie definiría como agradable.

A las 9 de la noche faltaba el toque que daría finalizada la salida: el pesebre.

El nacimiento era pequeño pero lleno de figuras que iban de burros y vaquitas hasta los reyes magos.

-Hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás-dijo Tootie

No pasaron muchos minutos de soledad cuando los vecinos empezaron a aparecer con sus chanclas desgastadas o sus botas de montaña bien enlodadas

-Buenas noches, vecinos. Es una placer verlos un año más, es una alegría para aquellos que organizamos esta humilde reunión cada año que sigan asistiendo y colaborando. Como sabrán estas fechas son motivo de unión y cercanía…-comenzó el discurso una señora divorciada de tez morena, su edad no oscilaba más allá de los cuarenta años. Estaba rodeada por una decena de niños de la comunidad y con una ramita de madera daba mayor énfasis a sus palabras-…Por eso, no hay mejor manera de elevar el espíritu que con la música y la compañía. Una tradición que a pesar de los años y los problemas no hemos perdido. En cada parte del mundo encontraremos bondad y consuelo, eso es lo que debemos celebrar. Estos niños, los niños cantautores de la comunidad, han preparado una canción dando gracias a nuestra madre celestial, que sin ella sería imposible todo esto. Espero que les maraville tanto como a mí me encanto oírlos en sus prácticas

Trixie aun recordaba como sonaba, una sensación tan gratificante como las cosquillas o tan dulce como un mouse de chocolate.

 _ **Salve reina y madre, salve dulce amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Del jardín del cielo la más bella flor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Salve reina y madre, salve dulce amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Del jardín del cielo la más bella flor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Del jardín del cielo la más bella flor.**_

 _ **En una colina, con la nieve fría**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reposa la noche, la Virgen María**_

Después de eso, Trixie lo recordaba bien, auroras boreales surcaron el cielo nocturno.

Alistó su mochila y bajó al bunker de los Tang no sin antes ver la misma aurora, imponente y bella, coronando todos los males de la Tierra.

* * *

 **Muy bien, decidí acortar el capítulo para no hacerlo tan largo xD Espero les haya gustado mucho ;)**


	2. Luna de Encuentro

**Lugar de Encuentro**

 **2**

* * *

El timbre de la entrada sonó, bajo perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta principal

-¿Remy, qué haces aquí?-preguntó la morena a sus ojisverde, esperó ver a su hermana o a sus padres más no a él

-¿No te acuerdas que te pregunte ayer si podía venir?-La respuesta era "claro" pero no llegó a pensar que el blondo se aparecería estando la situación tan crítica e incierta como estaba.

Después de la ida al pesebre de su abuela, de regreso en la limosina, él le dijo que quería verla.

-Sí pero las noticias…

-¿Esta bien tu familia? ¿Has notado algo fuera de lo normal?

-Más allá de lo que sale en el noticiero no. ¿Y tú, por qué estás tan desarreglado? ¿Tú familia está bien?

Cajallena lucía nervioso o ansioso, Tootie no supo cómo definirlo, esa mirada esmeralda siempre ocultaba para ella una infinidad de secretos que añoraba revelar pero se sentía tan lejana a esa posibilidad.

No era normal no verlo impecable, le gustaba lucir elegante y esa era una de sus cualidades más atrayentes; le preocupaba de una u otra manera, tanto su mutismo como su reserva que no dejaba cavidad a algún consejo. Su melena revuelta, la pajarilla mal puesta, los mocasines enlodados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cuello de su camisa arrugado. Odiaba verlo mal.

-Sí, ellos siguen en la mansión. Quería verte

-Gracias, Remy. Vamos, pasa-invitó, hizo una lista de la comida y bebida que podía ofrecerle: a) Para serenarlo, y b) Animarlo.

En la sala, el baño, el patio y el cuarto de los padres de la morena, donde sea que buscaba no veía el causante de sus males, el reloj.

Hasta que pensó en el cuarto de Tootie, era el único lugar el cual no se había atrevido a investigar. No le preguntó ni pidió su autorización, solo corrió como alma que persigue al diablo.

-¿Remy, a dónde vas?-la escuchó gritar

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio, la decoración de la habitación de la cuatro ojos

"¿De dónde rayos había sacado tantas fotos de él? "

Y lo más impresionante no eran las fotografías sino: el altar, la versión miniatura de su mansión, el Ken rubio abrazado de una Barbie pelinegra, el grafiti que decía "Remy 3" y un peluche de él hecho a mano

-¿Quieres jugo de guanábana?-preguntó algo avergonzada

Pasaron cinco minutos para terminar el jugo y quince para volver a su habitación a solas con Remy.

Cuando llegó pudo detectarlo impasible y lúgubre, perdido en otro universo

-¿Remy, quieres contarme algo?- Cajallena dudo al principio

-Mi tío, él tenía un reloj que me prestó y necesito devolvérselo-mintió, pero que otra cosa podría hacer

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu mansión y te acompañe a buscarlo?

-No, tú lo tienes

-¿Yo?

-Sí, un día… Quizás no te acuerdes, yo iba con el reloj y se me resbaló de las manos, tropezó y aterrizó cerca de ti. Es plateado y con las iniciales T.T. Te lo llevaste a tu casa aquel día, no te lo pedí porque ni siquiera te conocía.

-¿Remy, era tuyo?

-Sí. ¿Me lo puedes regresar?

-Remy, lo siento, Vicky me lo quitó y lo rompió por accidente

-¿Lo rompió?

No necesitaba saber las consecuencias para entender que el lío en el que se había metido se le escapó de las manos. Nunca había conocido al Padre Tiempo pero confiaba que despreciaría la destrucción de su reloj.

¿Qué hubiera pasado aquel día si la morena no hubiera cogido por accidente el reloj que se le resbaló de las manos? Todo había iniciado como una treta para quitarle lo que era su suyo, aunque eso fuera un reloj robado, cayó desde aquella vez que la salvo de Francis, ahí empezó su ruina. Creía que simpatizándole sería más fácil quitárselo y por eso la ayudó con aquel bravucón, sin embargo todo dio un giro inesperado que él nunca de los jamases previno.

Francis le había quitado su juguete a Tootie, él solo sacó 300dólares y se los aventó al matón más la mirada de ella se iluminó como una chispa.

-Lo siento. ¿Tan importante era para tu tío?... ¿Remy, por qué estás tan callado?

Se acarició el pelo y luego se lo jaló, arrancando parte de sus mechones

-No hagas eso, te harás daño

-He cometido una estupidez, Tootie

-Te ayudaré, no te preocupes

-Tootie, prométeme, que no importa lo que pase nuestra relación nunca cambiará

Sus encuentros desde la única vez que la ayudó y supo que existía, habían sido escasos pero muy significativos, diez en total.

El primero cayó un 5 de diciembre, era un día soleado de brisa fría y refrescante, muchos niños jugaban en los parques y aceras de Dimsdale con montones de juguetes varios.

Tootie se encontraba resguardada por la sombra de un gran manzano cerca de la mansión Cajallena. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo haría pero quería jugar con ese muchacho

Ese día se había llevado consigo una reluciente y gran pelota roja. Esperó aproximadamente una hora y por fin lo vio, estaba caminando por la vereda rumbo al cine. Estaba igual de elegante y pulcro que siempre. No pudo resistirse más y lanzó la pelota hacia sus pies.

-Es mi pelota-dijo, reafirmó su voz-¿Podrías pasármela?-Él se agacho sin decir nada, la recogió y se la lanzó de vuelta-¿A dónde vas?

-Al cine-respondió el blondo notando como la chica nerd de coletas descendía lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo, con ojos resignados-¿Estás sola?

-Bueno, ahora estoy contigo-contestó, esbozando esta vez una sonrisa-Ojala disfrutes la película.

Algo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lejano a sus recuerdos, la pregunta que su morena le hacía-¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Remy, que te sucede?-era para lo que no tenía respuesta, bueno sí, pero no podía explicársela. El Mundo Mágico, el mundo de las hadas y sus reglas, o las otras dimensiones alternas al mundo humano.

La abrazó fuertemente, sin darse cuenta un sentimiento nació en él y al igual que el rumbo que tomaba la situación, no podía frenarlo.

-Cuídate mucho, Tootie.

-¿Remy?

A la morena le carcomía la duda, esperaba respuesta pero no importaba cuanto más o menos lo mirara a los ojos, no daba algún tipo de señal.

La cercanía de sus rostros no dejaba espacio para que la punta de sus narices no chocase o sus alientos no se entrelazasen. Un beso silencioso entre ambos llenó el ambiente.

Un choque en la entrada del hogar los aturdió

-Ya llegamos- grito el padre de Tootie

-Que inoportunos-susurró Cajallena, un poco más de tiempo y habría conseguido su primer y quizás último beso.

-¿Hija, dónde estás?-preguntó la madre

-Vete, yo después te encuentro-dijo la morena

-¿Hija?

-¿Por dónde?-le preguntó

Señaló la ventana

-¿Estás loca?

-Hay una escalera afuera, no te preocupes

-¿Hija?

-Apúrate-ordenó, los podrían descubrir

-Voy. Chau, Tootie-su timbre de voz fue lastimero como un gato herido, la miró una vez más a los ojos, le gustaban que fueran lilas.

-Hasta luego, recuérdalo

-¡Hija! ¿Por qué no me contestas?

-En el cuarto-alzó la voz

-¿Qué haces allí? Sabes lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser si te quedarás atrapada-cuestionó la madre, subiendo los ambos padres por los escalones en dirección al dormitorio de la menor

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, jovencita. Nos vamos al sótano, ya compramos las reservas de alimentos-dijo el papá sujetando a su pequeña del brazo

-¿Y Vicky?

-Construyendo un arma con la podadora y el rastrillo. Llegará dentro de poco

-Pero, yo ya bajo no necesito que me lleven

-Eres la menor y la más vulnerable, hija

-Pero…-El agarre se detuvo. Alzo la vista, sus padres estaban congelados, gélidos, en pausa-¿Padres? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Los zarandeó hasta perder el equilibrio, no surtía ningún efecto pues solo eran cadáveres de piedra

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-lloró y un nudo en su estómago se formó, quería vomitar

Su reloj marcaba las 3:30 pm

* * *

Su cabeza daba vuelcos, no podría definirlos muertos pero tampoco vivos, no había lógica que pudiera explicar un fenómeno de este tipo. Siempre supo que eran su hermano y él contra el mundo y ahora el universo se lo demostraba.

Tad se encontraba en el centro comercial Mega Plaza haciendo unas compras de último minuto para ambas familias cuando de un momento a otro, la cajera dejó de moverse. Era igual como se supone que debía verse una persona solo que no respiraba, ni temblaba, hablaba, nada. Chad tocó su hombro y le señaló a los demás transeúntes de la tienda, igual que la señora cajera, endurecidos hasta los huesos.

Corrieron hacia los pasillos y la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez, los pájaros que alzaban vuelo fuera de las instalaciones del centro, como todos la demás fauna, estáticos. Las auroras seguían en el cielo alumbrando, las hojas de los árboles caían, la brisa refrescaba sus rostros empapados de sudor y las flores florecían.

-Llámalos

Tad sacó su celular y timbró el teléfono de su madre, el de su padre, la casa y de la familia de Chad. Conforme cada llamada se perdía, sus dedos temblaban y sus ojos se aguaban igual que los de su hermano, alzó su brazo al cielo en haz de aventar su celular y partirlo en dos.

-¿Estás loco, Tad? No-ordenó sujetándolo de la muñeca

-A ver genio, si nadie contesta de que nos sirve tenerlo

-¿No sabes si nos servirá?

-Oh claro, claro, vamos a preguntarle a esta gente de por acá-se dirigió a la banca cerca de una fuente en el Mega Plaza donde se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un bebe en brazos.-Hola señora, le podría dar mi número de celular para que me avise en caso de cualquier emergencia, claro, cuando deje de estar congelada me llama

-No seas ridículo hermano

-Ya va creo que se mueve, a no, sigue igual

-¡Dame eso!-y le quitó el teléfono, empezó marcando los números de sus tíos, abuelos, sus primos hasta llegar al de sus amigas.

-Podrías no ser tan idiota-le dijo a Tad quien pateaba sin cesar las paredes, marcó el número de Verónica y después el de Trixie

-¿Tad…Oh Tad, eres tú?

-¡Trixie!-gritó de alegría-Soy Chad

-¡Trixie! ¿Dónde estás? No me creerás pero la gente se volvió piedra, estamos en el Mega Plaza-dijo Tad tomando su celular de vuelta

-Verónica no contestó a mis llamadas

-Aquí estoy. Mi ¡Phone se descargó-dijo la rubia-Estamos en casa de Trixie, en todo el mundo la gente se volvió piedra, bobo. Bueno excepto nosotros o eso parece.

-¿Ya tan temprano de mal humor? Yo hablaba con Trixie

-Ya vamos para allá-dijo Chad, colgando la llamada y apagando el celular para reservar la batería-¿Aun te falta anotar el teléfono de la señora, no?-señaló

-Creo que no está de ánimos

-Vámonos, entonces

* * *

Aquella llamada les cayó de imprevisto, Aj y Chester, se resguardaban en la casa del primero después de que todos terminarán como paletas de helado.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Chester, es Timmy!-susurró

-Contesta, rápido, que esperas

-Hol..Hola Timmy, ¿dónde estás?-preguntó el moreno poniendo a Turner en altavoz

-Pensábamos que estabas congelado viejo, no contestabas nuestras llamadas

-Hola chicos, necesito su ayuda, vayan lo antes posible a la Urbanización de Bella Vista y esperen en el parque central

-Ok viejo, ya vamos para allá-y colgó la llamada-AJ, qué piensan, hay que irnos

El moreno salió de su trance no sin antes una pregunta en mente. Él sabía que Trixie como sus amigos vivían en aquella urbanización. ¿Acaso seguían vivos? Y si era así, ¿por qué solo parecían seguir en pie todos aquellos que eran allegados a Timmy?

* * *

Tootie recorría las callejuelas tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogantes, estaba perdida y mareada. No soportó estar en casa con unos padres de mármol, Vicky no era vista por ningún lado, así que, solo le quedo caminar. No podía borrar de su memoria lo que observó después que salió de su hogar. Ahora se encontraba cerca del parque central.

"¿Qué significaba lo que había visto?"

-Ratón de biblioteca, sigues viva-gritó una voz masculina

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio con lentes de sol

-Tootie- gritó la azabache

-Te dije que no había muerto, Aj. Vistes

-Tienes razón, Chester

-Una más, qué diferencia

-Con que sea una conocida no me quejo, Verónica-regaño Chad

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Esperamos a Timmy-respondió el cerebro del grupo

-¿A Timmy?

-Sí, él nos llamó a Chester y a mí. Nos pidió que lo esperáramos en este lugar

-Nos encontramos por casualidad. Tad y Chad nos habían llamado cuando Verónica recién había llegado a buscarme a mi casa, para ver si seguía con vida. Cuando ellos estaban frente al parque cerca de mi mansión, el chico de frenillos y el listo venían detrás

-¿No puedo creer que el dentón siga vivo? Quizás quieras hacerle compañía, coletas mal amarradas- bromeó Tad, estaba impresionado de que su azabache le contará tanto a la muchacha más impopular de muchos colegios.

-Yo creo que más bien, Timmy ha planificado todo esto

-AJ, eso es imposible. Nuestro amigo no es tan inteligente

-Timmy es el niño más tonto de nuestro grado-aseveró Verónica

-Lo sé, pero las probabilidades de nuestro encuentro por motivos meramente inesperados es imposible-dijo para sí mismo, sin sacarse de la mente la pregunta que se hacía repetidas veces

-En español, genio-demandó el blondo popular

-Es absurdo que sea una casualidad

Y vino a ella, como un relámpago. Fue a las 3.45pm que salió de su hogar rumbo a Remy, el único que creía que podía saber algo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándole. Iba de callejuela en callejuela, una peor y más sucia que la otra, con ratas envenenadas, murciélagos y basura pestilente. Todo lo cercano a sí misma y a su vida parecía haber muerto entre aquellas calles agrietas y en el silencio de las auroras. Fue ahí cuando escuchó una voz masculina, desconocida-Otro ser humano-pensó, asomó su cabeza con sigilo

-Asco-gritó Juanísimo quien se había transformada de vuelta a su forma original-Entiendo que buscaras un sitio poco transitado pero no tan cochino

-Concéntrate Juanísimo, tenemos que ir

-Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras

-A Mundo Mágico-deseo

En aquel instante supo que estaba cerca de algo, pero aquel momento tan inverosímil tan solo la hacía sentir como si participara de un teatro a manos de un titiritero. No lo entendía, ni a él ni a su visión ni al mundo.

El hada-pensó Tootie, repentino como un hecho obvio del que no nos percatamos- El odio que Timmy y Remy se profesaban, la magia y sucesos inexplicables que adornaban sus personalidades y, el cómo ambos siempre aparentaban saber más de lo que pudieran revelar. Los únicos que no lucían tan inmersos en aquella confusión, los que tenían una respuesta. Timmy tenía la otra cara de la moneda y lo más probable, un hada

-¿Y Remy?-preguntó la hermosa ojis celeste

-Desapareció-respondió Tootie

-¿Se esfumó? ¿Ahora también nos desvaneceremos?-dijo Chad

-Eso no sigue a la ciencia y a la lógica

-No todo tiene que obedecer a la razón. ¿Y si existiera la magia, AJ?

-El ratón de biblioteca perdió la única tuerca que le quedaba

-No es broma, Tad. Yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos. Remy desapareció con un hada

-Ja, y son como Campanita

-Hermano, quizás nos rocié con su polvillo mágico

-Y volemos hasta "Nunca Jamás" lejos de esta pesadilla-fulminó Verónica

-Tootie, las hadas ni la magia existen. Tus nervios de seguro te han traicionado y has creado una ilusión para modificar de tu mente los recuerdos dolorosos

-¿Ricachón Rem para qué necesitaría de la magia con la fortuna que tenía?-se preguntó Chester, la verdad creía más en la magia que en que alguien como Cajallena pudiera tener un hada

-¿Nadie me cree?

-Yo sí. Ellos son Cosmo y Wanda, mis padrinos mágicos. Y tengo una larga historia que contarles-dijo el dentón como salido de un sueño de ultratumba, callando la boca a todo el mundo

-Hola a todo el mundo-saludó el hada verde

-Es un gusto conocerlos al fin

-Sí, ya estábamos cansados de solo verlos

Timmy solo prosiguió, estaba a solo unos metros de sus compañeros, sus rostros desconcertados le hacían gracia al dentón pero tenía que lucir serio en una charla seria-…Como iba diciendo, cuando yo tenía ocho años mis padres siempre estaban en casa cuidándome hasta que un día decidieron llamar al servicio de niñeras

-Vicky

-Sí Chester, Vicky, en mi octavo cumpleaños…

-Aparecimos nosotros

-Lo que Cosmo quiere decir, es que cada niño solo o que necesite de nuestra ayuda se le da un padrino mágico para que cumpla todos sus deseos

-Pero Vicky es mi hermana y adoro los cuentos de hadas. ¿Por qué yo nunca he recibido uno?

-A veces Jorguen tiene sus defectos-respondió Cosmo

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó la rubia

-Es el Jefe de las hadas, quien lleva el reglamento y da órdenes de a dónde dirigirse cada padrino

-Esperen, un momento… ¿Wanda, no?

-Sí, AJ

-¿Qué es el reglamento?

-Un libro mágico de reglas creado por nuestros antepasados, las primeras hadas, para que ningún mundo entrara en caos y una guía para que nuestros ahijados sepan que deseos no pueden ser concebidos.

-¿Cómo que no les funcionó muy bien? Así que Turner, responde, es culpa tuya porque parece serlo-dijo Tad al fin

-Espera, Timmy no tiene la culpa

-Es un buen niño

-Tranquilos, Cosmo y Wanda, chicos no sé qué está pasando. Esta mañana me levante igual que todos ustedes y mis hadas me avisaron de las noticias, los únicos deseos que he pedido han sido para protegerlos y para ver cómo está el Mundo Mágico, de donde son ellos.

-¿Y no pudiste salvar más gente?-preguntó Chad. Trixie estaba embelesada, su novio rodeado de magia, nunca pudo imaginárselo. Al explicar todo aquello que la confundía Trixie veía en Timmy, una parte que yacía en su ser, esa valentía y fuero interno.

-Lo intenté pero…

-El pero nunca es bueno

-Cada varita de un hada tiene un potencial para pedir deseos cuando esa energía se agota la magia se pierde. Si pedía aquel deseo los hubiera salvado pero la Tierra y el Mundo Mágico seguirían igual

-¿Y cuánto porcentaje le queda a sus varitas, Timmy?-preguntó la azabache

-Lo suficiente para ir todos a Mundo Mágico

-A ver Turner, ¿y por qué nosotros? ¿A quiénes fue a los que decidiste proteger? ¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho antes?

-Sí viejo, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste?

-Ok, chicos, una de las reglas al tener hadas es que no puedes hablar de ellas y cuando crezca ellas se irán, forman parte de un niño pero no de un adolescente. Y cada niño que tenga ahora un hada no lo recordará en el futuro, no sé si habrá más niños. Hasta ahora lo que sé, es que somos nosotros: AJ, Chester, Tootie, Trixie, Verónica, Tad y Chad, mis padres quienes están escondidos en el sótano con un holograma mío y Vicky

-¿Vicky sigue viva y por qué no la veo?-preguntó la morena, la esperanza volvió a nacer con el dentón, salvó a su hermana, su relación con la pelirroja era extraña pero nunca quisieran verse herida una a otra; eran familia y la familia se ama. Era un secreto entre su hermana y ella.

-Hubo una tormenta, cerca de mi casa como a las cuatro de la tarde, ella andaba buscándote y le dije que se refugiará mientras con mis padres

-Muchas gracias, Timmy

-No te preocupes o no te lo había dicho antes…

Recordó aquel partido de básquet en el hogar de su abuela, finalizó con una derrota de 5 a 1. Ambos cuerpos sudorosos por el juego se encontraban sentados en el piso de concreto del patio, dejándose envolver y secar por el viento del norte. La abuela les había llevado limonado con hielo para refrescarse. Trixie y Remy los veían desde lejos

-Remy, me quiere. Me quiere mucho-dijo como quien quiere que confirmen que sus más grandes miedos son simplemente una ilusión-Lo quiero, no me haría daño

-Tootie, es mejor que… Bueno, no des tu fe en él

-Él me quiere. Estoy segura y no te voy a escuchar

-Tootie, yo soy el que te quiere

"Querer". ¿A qué se refería con eso?-Aun se lo preguntaba

-… Cuando fui al Mundo Mágico para ver qué pasaba, me encontré con Jorguen y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para resolver este problema. No me dijo más nada. Ustedes son los únicos a los que les puedo pedir apoyo

-¿Mundo Mágico? ¿Tenemos que ir a un mundo de hadas?-cuestionó Trixie

-Sí, pero ahora está completamente destruido y desolado-afirmó Wanda

-No es recomendado para jóvenes como ustedes

-¿Y qué dicen chicos? No me molestaré si no quieren ir, es peligroso

-Es un nuevo universo el cual investigar y tiene su propia ciencia

-Podre patear traseros mágicos y no hacer mis quehaceres

-No te dejaríamos toda esa aventura para ti solo Turner, ni hablar

-Quizás consigamos nuestra propia varita, hermano

-Sí Trixie va, yo voy

-Obviamente iré, Timmy

-Yo necesito ver a Remy, saber cómo está

-Vamos entonces, todos juntos. Chicos, deseo que estemos en Mundo Mágico

 **El poder de las varitas llegó al 0%**

* * *

 **Al inicio este fic iba a ser un romance navideño de tres capítulos pero muchas ideas se han condensado en mi cabecita que da muchas vueltas xD. Esta historia será larga pero prometo no decepcionarlos, daré todo mi corazón para llevarles lo mejor**

 **Las parejas iniciales seguirán su curso, no las cambiaré, pero tanto quiero aclarar para los viejos como los nuevos lectores que este fic se centrará más en la aventura y fantasía**

 **Muchas gracias mis amores :D**


	3. Flores de Polvo

**FLORES DE POLVO**

 **2**

La Gran Varita o la Grande, era el orbe distribuidor del poder mágico para las hadas: pixies, padrinos y anti padrinos. En ella existían dos tipos de magia: la fe positiva y la fe negativa, cada una de estas era almacenada en 555% la primera y 445% la segunda según sus porcentajes.

Los padrinos como sus contra partes mágicas tenían el deber de suministrar de magia a la Grande, a través de su eficiencia a la hora de trabajar. Una sonrisa a un niño causada por un hada podría brindarle a la orbe solo un 0,001% de fe positiva y el llanto de cualquier ser humano darle un 0,005% de fe negativa. Por eso ambas hadas son conocidas en la Tierra por algunos creyentes o gente con una visión que escapa de los límites de la normalidad como "hadas de la luz" y "hadas de la oscuridad".

Los pixies, por su parte, jugaban el rol de la administración y cuentas en el Mundo Mágico, organizaban junto al presente jefe de las hadas, hasta los momentos Jorguen Bon Strangle, los padrinos y anti padrinos que irían a la Tierra por un ahijado o solo a causar mala suerte. Con los tiempos fueron organizando shows de TV y entretenimiento, para la diversión de los espectadores más jóvenes en pos de impulsarlos a convertirse en futuros hadas padrinos. Son consideradas las hadas más inteligentes de todo Mundo Mágico.

Recordó Timmy, haber escuchado al final de un documental de "Historia de las Hadas, historia nuestra" en una de las televisoras de Mundo Mágico, en el hogar de mamá Cosma, mientras esperaba que Cosmo terminará de limpiarse el sucio detrás de las orejas según mandato de su madre. Eso fue ya hace medio año, en los que no regresaba al mundo de las hadas.

Hoy en la mañana volvió a viajar y se dirigió al orbe, la Varita Gigante, estaba vacía sin rastros de energía mágica, apagada como un foco y fría como el metal.

Buscaba respuestas de lo que sucedía en la Tierra y ahora, el desolado mundo de las hadas

Desde los cielos un relámpago azul impacto contra las nubes, cayendo no muy lejos del dentón. La niebla no permitía verlo pero cuando se disipó la figura se hizo más clara y visible

-¿Timmy Turner, tú has sido el causante de todo esto?

-Timmy no ha hecho nada-gritó Cosmo

-Él ni siquiera sabe que está pasando

-La pregunta es para él, no para ustedes. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La Tierra está sumida en una gran ruina, gente inocente sale herida y el poder de mis padrinos no es suficiente para arreglarlo

-¿La Tierra también?

-Jorguen, por favor, explícanos que está pasando

-No hay tiempo, no tengo tiempo para darles una charla. Timmy Turner el Mundo Mágico necesita de tú ayuda y de todo aquel niño que se una a ti

-Espera Jorguen, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Y los otros padrinos?

-Consigue ayuda, soluciona el problema y nos volveremos a encontrar

-¡Jorguen!

Alzó su varita a los cielos, un golpe que lo condujo a las paredes de su cuarto y la tibieza de sus sábanas.

Su último deseo, él de ir a Mundo Mágico con sus compañeros, se desvanecía en un ardiente cosquilleo que transitaba por su corazón y fluía a través de sus venas, las yemas de sus dedos se entumecían y un escozor recorrió su rostro. Eran las 5 de la tarde, hora de la Tierra.

-¡Oh viejo!

-Huele horrible-criticó Trixie

-Esto sí que está vuelto una porquería-susurro Verónica, Timmy abrió los ojos. Sus compañeros estaban a tres pasos detrás suyos, dispersos y captando con sus retinas todas las imágenes posibles.

-En los cuentos siempre luce más colorido

-Por su puesto dientes chuecos, que esperabas sí no tan solo la Tierra fue destruida, brillantina flotando por todos lados

-Cállate Tad, no soy idiota como otros-dijo, mirándolo de reojo.- Pero el que este desbastado no significa que parezca una película a blanco y negro

-Lo que mi hermano quiso decir, es que estamos en otro mundo, que como vemos le fue peor

-Chicos ustedes decidieron venir, tratemos de ver y hacer lo mejor-dijo el dentón y señaló por el frente suyo.- Esto que ven es todo lo que hay y lo qué paso es lo que tenemos que averiguar

La vegetación era marchita y la gran mayoría de las flores que tuvieron un pasado esplendoroso, lucían podridas y llenas de moscos. El poco oxígeno era brindado por los grandes robles, algos resecos pero aún vivos, de intenso follaje ennegrecido cada uno de todos los matices del arcoíris

-¿A la Tierra también le pasará esto Timmy?-preguntó AJ, el dentón se limitó a no responder

Estaban sobre el pavimento de lo que parecía ser una vieja carretera que conducía al centro de Mundo Mágico, un letrero de oro enmugrecido decía en mayúsculas CIUDAD MÁGICA alzándose por sobre sus cabezas a través de rejas en espirales negros. A los lados de la carretera seguía la vegetación marchita y al entrar los caminos se bifurcaban en medio de un gran ovalo con una pequeña plaza en el medio en el cual una gran estatua se elevaba hasta las nubes. Tres hadas: una pixie, una padrina y su contraparte; andaban vestidas con túnicas reales blanca, roja y negra, cada una alzaba su mano a una estrella, sujetándola así las tres hadas; por debajo de ellas una inscripción en piedra decía" In nomine Dei dilectione". La plaza era rodeada por un sin número de edificios, negocios y centros comerciales vacíos.

Todo asemejaba tanto a un pueblo fantasma, los colores se habían desvanecido de lo que una vez fue una pintoresca metrópolis, quedando una sensación lúgubre y sombría de dolor y miedo.

No había ni por lo menos un alma cerca, el cielo era opaco y gris, las nubes descendían dando una clara señal: Iba a llover pronto.

La única chispa de vida existía en el polvo de intensos colores que se acomodaban en los rincones ocultos o volando al ras del viento como las mariposas.

-Necesitaremos comida, cuando me da hambre me pongo violento y muchos aquí se verían apetitosos.

-El chico de frenillos tiene razón, yo como a las 9am mi desayuno, a las 10am mi primera merienda, las 12 en punto el almuerzo, las 3pm mi segunda merienda, las 5pm la cena y a las 6pm… ¿Qué? No me miren así, me gusta que me alimenten bien

-¿Y confiarás en el debilucho de Turner? Mejor, déjamelo a mí-dijo Tad

-Entonces prepárate para morir de inanición

-Sino se mata el primero en tratar de conseguir la comida

-¿Quién llamó al ratón de biblioteca y a Verónica?

-Hermano, pero en algo tienen razón, no trajimos comida y tú no podrás hacerlo solo

-¿Y Turner sí?

-Conociendo Mundo Mágico desde los 8 años, si tengo una ventaja

-Pero niños, este lugar no es seguro para estar cada quien por su cuenta

-Sí, me pone los pelos de puntas ver tanto polvo mágico-secundó Cosmo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tootie

-Eso no es importante ahora. Primeramente, debemos buscar provisiones ya que desconocemos lo que pueda suceder después… Un ataque… Nuestra prioridad es protegernos, después, Cosmo y Wanda nos harán el favor de explicarnos lo esencial del Mundo Mágico-dijo Aj.- Timmy, tú eres nuestro guía, por dónde empezamos

-Ah, bueno… Las panaderías de la plaza, los supermercados y una tienda de ropa... Quizás haga frío en la noche.

-¿A dónde dormiremos? No me dirás que en las calles

-Trixie, lo posible es que no- mintió-, pero tratemos de conformarnos con lo que haya… No siempre se puede tener una mansión donde descansar

-Viejo, ya está oscureciendo y va a llover. Lo mejor sería separarnos-dijo Chester señalando al cielo

-¿Alguien más tiene batería en su celular? Lo ideal sería encontrarnos frente a esa estatua y si tenemos algún problema solo llamamos-dijo Chad sacando el suyo del bolsillo y prendiéndolo

-Ya oyeron a mi hermano, levanten las manos a quienes no se les haya descargado la pila

-¿Pero las líneas telefónicas de la Tierra funcionar acá, Timmy?

-Sí AJ, muchos ahijados visitan… Bueno, visitaban Mundo Mágico, las hadas instalaron un centro de comunicaciones para nosotros más allá del centro, cerca de algo que se llama Tri-ri…

-Trimigestrio

-No Cosmo, Trimegistro

-¿Seguirá funcionando?-preguntó Tootie

Trixie sacó su teléfono desde dentro de su sostén -Alguien que no sea Chad páseme su número telefónico y lo llamare

-Llama al mío, Trixie-dijo el dentón que tanto Tad como él se habían quedado completamente embobados

-¿Cuál es tu número?-preguntó, mientras a Tootie se le escapaba una risilla que se le era muy difícil ocultar, debía admitir que a pesar de que Timmy haya proclamada a la azabache como su "novia" ante sus padres, ella opinaba algo muy distinto delante de sus amigos. En la expresión de Turner se notaba el desagrado, de seguro, Remy se hubiera caído de la risa y Vicky también.

-0416 0555227

La chica marcó: un minuto, nada; dos minutos, nada; al tercer minuto cayó la llamada

-¿Entonces, quién más tiene celular niños?

-Aj y Chester-señalo Cosmo

-Bien, yo quiero ir con Trixie

-No Tad, yo iré con Trixie

-¿Quién los nombró jefe de grupos, ah? Yo iré con mi mejor amiga

-Oh viejos, cállense. Si todos van con ella como haremos los otros…Yo iré con Tootie

-Ja, la pareja de dientes chuecos, hacen buena combinación

-Cállate Tad

-Prefiero ir con la persona menos insoportable

-Eso siempre dicen al principio, hermano-contestó Chad

-Niños tiene pinta de que va a llover, deberían concentrarse

-Sí, solo son grupos no se van a casar (cosa que no le recomiendo hacer nunca en la vida)… Auch, mi brazo

-Y así es como terminan

-Chicos concéntrense, lo mejor sería organizarnos de la siguiente manera: Chester y Tootie, Tad y Chad, Timmy y Verónica, Trixie y yo. Igual nos veremos al atardecer

-Me parece bien-dijo la azabache- Dentro de tres horas si es que no llueve, nos veremos en las estatuas

-Muy bien niños, hay tres panaderías y un centro comercial: la Panadería Sol de Casa a tres cuadras al este desde la plaza justo al frente de la vereda; la Panadería los Duzmiel al lado de un árbol de Duzmiel a tres cuadras al oeste y una al este, esta al fondo de entre dos calles. No toquen los Duzmiel aun así se vean buenos, en esta época del año son venenosos

-En agosto son exquisitos, tienen un sabor a miel y chocolate que no te lo puedes sacar de la boca

-..La Panadería Buen Día a dos cuadras al sur, detrás de la fuente de mármol. Y el centro comercial La Honra, el más lejano, a cinco cuadras al norte; hay encontraran desde ropa a comida

-Vamos chicos, en ese orden-gritó Turner con un aparente buen humor

* * *

La Panadería Sol de Casa era una hormiga entre los dos edificios a sus costados. Era grande para ser panadería, tres pisos de ladrillos y una jardinera de flores marchitas y muertas antes de pasar a la entrada con varias sombrillas y puestos para sus comensales

-Está cerrada

-Al lado niñita y dame paso, esto es un trabajo para hombres-contestó Chester empujando a golpes la puerta de cristal con las manos, los pies y la cabeza

-¡Qué hombre!

-Necesito algo más pesado… Um, esas piedras servirán-dijo, señalando las rocas grandes que decoraban la jardinera. Tomó la primera y rebotó, rosando su mejilla

-No tiene ni un rasguño

-No podemos regresar sin conseguir comida

-Y ese tablero-dijo la morena, una enredadera la cubría haciéndola muy difícil verla, estaba justo encima de la puerta-. Con permiso-, y escaló los hombros de Chester

-Auch, ten cuidado

-Disculpa-escaló una parte de él apoyando gran parte de su peso sobre uno de sus hombros, parte de su abdomen en el hombro derecho y su otro brazo en el hombro izquierdo. Las desventajas de usar falda

Apartó con su mano lo que pudo: "Seguridad Mágica. Los estamos vigilando, sonría"

-¿Tú crees que haya una entrada trasera?

Chester se alejó un poco y se asomó a la otra calle

-Tootie-gritó-, mira esto

Al asomarse vio entre una de las paredes blancas de un edificio trasero siluetas de polvo de hadas huyendo como si un dolor muy grande las acechará

-Creo que tendremos que regresar-susurró

* * *

La panadería los Duzmiel, lucía lúgubre a la oscuridad de las nubes y a las sombras de los demás negocios de tres pisos en adelante. Era pequeña de un solo piso con paredes de color salmón y una puerta de roble, una tubería que sobresalía por el lateral del negocio, dos ventanas circulares y tres árboles de Duzmiel a sus costados, dos a la derecha y uno a la izquierda.

Algunos Duzmiel parecían maduros y otros se veían arrugados como una uva pasa; su forma era la de una gota de lluvia de color morado y espirales naranjas

-Está cerrada

-No me digas eso hermano, siento que me como a mí mismo

-Pásame algo pesado

Tad buscó por las veredas y lo que encontró fue un pedazo de madera empapada con agua sucia. La sostuvo con las puntillas de los dedos y se lo pasó

Chad lo tomó sin ascos y calculo la mejor puntería, acertó el tiro y los cristales cayeron

-Buen tiro y, ¿ahora qué?

-Te subes a mis hombros y te trepas por el tubo

-Estas bromeando, se ve muy endeble

-Eres más ágil que yo

Tad se calló la boca e hizo lo que dijo su hermano, al saltar de sus hombros al tubo se escuchó un crujido

-Rápido

-No me asustes

Trepó próximo a la ventana y un chirrido más agudo lo alarmó, se estaba desprendiendo el tubo, saltó y se sujetó con los brazos al borde de la ventana, el tubo se desprendió

-¿Estás bien, estás herido?-gritó Chad-¡Tad!

-Sí, para estar muerto estoy muy bien…No te preocupes

Ardían sus brazos y vio como gorgoteaba la sangre de sus manos y antebrazos. Algunos cristales se les habían incrustado en la piel, su cabeza dio un tumbo y con su pie dio un último estirón para entrar de una sola vez. Gran parte de la chaqueta lo protegió, los cristales la desgarraron y parte de su camiseta se rompió.

Aterrizó de cabeza y se dio un golpe en la frente. Observó la panadería, toda la comida podrida. El lugar estaba con las luces apagadas pero la luz del día daba cabida a vislumbrar ciertos detalles, el estar estaba cubierto de mesas y sillas de maderas en sus pasillos, al fondo la dispensa de los panes y dulces junto al punto de la cajera, más atrás una refrigeradora de jugos y aguas derramadas y explotadas. Las paredes estaban descolchadas y quebradas, la madera mugrienta y los cuadros que decoraban el estar caídos.

Un gran cuadro con la foto del dueño emergía de entre las oscuridades, al lado de la refrigeradora, Tad tembló y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus ojos se aguaron y su respiración se aceleró. En la foto se veía al dueño en un ataúd de madera con una rosa roja en las manos

¿Él también podría llegar a estar en un ataúd? O peor aún, su familia o amigos?

* * *

La panadería Buen Día estaba detrás de una fuente de mármol con luces a las orillas, a partir del anochecer ilumina el camino de piedra que lleva a distintos restaurante y a la mismísima panadería. Estaba hecha de piedras pequeñas, no tenían ventanas sino una gran puerta de roble de doble entrada, rasguñada y muy golpeada.

-Está cerrada

-A un lado perdedor-dijo Verónica, empujando a Turner a un costado. Las mariposillas de su estómago revoloteaban al chocar brazo con brazo el del dentón, sacó uno de sus ganchos rosas para el pelo y lo introdujo en la cerradura-Estúpido gancho-, lo partió

Sacó un segundo, intentó forzar la cerradura

-A ver-Timmy tomó su mano y guio sus movimientos.- Quizás un poco más para acá, más suave.- y click, se abrió la puerta-. Listo, entremos

Su rostro quemaba de la buena forma en la que se puede sentir, se dio una cachetada mental para volver a la realidad y lo siguió hacia dentro

La panadería Buen Día estaba completamente vacía, con los bombillos y estandartes rotos

-Han saqueado… ¿Qué habrán vivido para llegar a este extremo?

-Pero la puerta estaba cerrada, no la hubiera abierto sino fuera por Timmy

-¡Wanda, chicos, miren!-dijo Cosmo señalando a una mujer canosa, envejecida con la piel arrugada como un buldog, abrazada a una mísera caja registradora

-¿Por qué está tan cubierta de polvo?

-El polvillo mágico tan solo se desprenden de las hadas para una gran fiesta, en una guerra o cuando- tomó saliva-… Cuando están muertas-contestó Timmy a Verónica

* * *

El centro comercial La Honra se dividía en dos alas de forma triangular y con ventanales de cristal siendo la izquierda de comida rápida y la derecha de tiendas de ropa y un supermercado, el suelo era de terracota con una fuente que servía de preámbulo a la entrada, a los costados un puesto de helados y al otro de donas.

-¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente?-preguntó el moreno a la azabache. Llevaban seis bolsas: dos de comida, una de chucherías, la cuarta de productos para la higiene, la quinta de primeros auxilios y la sexta de abrigos, bufandas y guantes.

-Con lo que de seguro traen los demás, sí… ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó, modelando un abrigo de cuero negro

-Um… Elegante-respondió el genio

* * *

Tad se sentía completamente aterrado oculto a las sombras de aquella habitación. El hombre del recuadro le sonreía a través del ataúd, se veía extasiado sumergido en un ensueño de maravilla. So rostro se veía brillante y sus facciones eran las de un hombre delgado, nariz fina, mejillas hundidas, labios delgados, cejas gruesas y cabello corto plateado. Usaba un smoking negro y un moño rojo de lunares amarillos. Lo que habían sido sus alas se hallaban junto a ambos costados de su cabeza, se veían frágiles como una hoja de papel pero resistentes al paso del tiempo.

Su cabeza daba tumbos, se sentía muy mareado como si quisiera perder la consciencia, ya había vislumbrado las heridas que le causó el cristal con los escasos rayos solares que se filtraban por las ventanas, no eran muy profundas, solo rasguños sin embargo no dejaban de sangrar

-Chad se va a asustar-pensó, recostó su cuerpo a la pared y cerró los ojos solo unos instantes. Escuchó los relámpagos y la lluvia que empezaba a descender hacia a ellos y después, los gritos de su hermano. Se asomó rápidamente por la ventana, la lluvia lo empapaba y quemaba, se fundía y desaparecía en su piel para convertirse en soplos de humo que ascendían al cielo. Su tez se veía roja y centellante, la chaqueta lila con la que se cubría el cuerpo se llenaba más y más de agujeros

-¿Qué esperas? Corre

-No sin ti, Tad

-¡Atrápalo!-gritó Tad, lanzando lo que quedaba de su propia chaqueta que hacía juego con la de su hermano, se dirigió a la entrada principal y golpeo la puerta una y otra vez sin resultado alguno, aventó jarrones, sillas, cristales y nada sucedía. Se acordó del muerto en el recuadro y la visión de Chad en ese mismo ataúd lo petrificó, agarro el lúgubre retrato y lo estrelló contra la puerta de madera, el marcó se partió pero el portón seguía intacto salvo unos arañazos.

-¡Ándate, yo aquí estoy a salvo! No puedo abrir la puerta-le ordenó al volverse a asomar por la ventana. El ojo derecho de Chad se veía muy hinchado, solo le contestó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Corría débil y pausadamente.

Lo vio llegar al final de la vereda cuando cayó.

Su hermano se había desmayado y en los cielos que empezaban a esclarecerse, observó el pequeño nacimiento de una aurora boreal.

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, redacte un poquis este capítulo xD. ¿Alguien más quiere duzmiel?**


	4. Fragmentos

**Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo, tratando de mejorar cada día la histo y que sea de su agrado :D , espero y les gustes. Mi nueva promesa es publicar consecuentemente ;)**

* * *

 **Fragmentos**

 **4**

-Te cambio un dulce por un secreto-dijo una niña dos años menor que él, su cabello negro indio estaba envuelto en una trenza de pez que le llegaba hasta las caderas, su tez era morena y resaltaba con las dos piedras negras brillantes que eran sus irises.

-…Solo si me gusta el secreto, te compraré una tiramisú

La joven arrancó una margarita de la tierra y la miró con inescrupuloso cuidado sin fijarse en él, quien se hallaba sentado en la banca del parque Dimsdale disfrutando de su propio helado de parchita. Los rayos de sol estaban candentes y abrazaban a los ciudadanos como bollos dentro de un horno

-A los muertos le cosen los labios-, susurró.- Por eso en los velorios siempre sonríen-, alzó la vista sin expresión alguna-¿Te gustó?

Su boca salivaba más de lo normal, nunca podría olvidar aquel recuerdo lejano de cuando tenía siete años, ahora veía a través de los cristales rotos a su hermano en el suelo.

Se subió al filo apartando los pedazos de vidrio con un trapo viejo que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas mugrientas y saltó desde la ventana alta de la panadería Los Duzmiel. Cayó sobre el pavimento, su cuerpo había dado un tirón y sentía como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, aún seguía garuando pero con menos fuerzas pues el cielo esclarecía junto a la aurora boreal

-Maldita aurora-susurró Tad

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo como chispas de fuego, se ordenó a sí mismo levantarse y dirigirse hacia su hermano, le dolía enormemente el pie derecho. Su rostro lucía sereno y tranquilo más estaba tan hinchado como si lo hubiera picado un enjambre de abejas. Lo sujeto de los brazos e intentó cargarlo, al dar su primer paso cayó, si sobrevivían de esta lo pondría a dieta.

Se recostó a su lado y un cansancio ingente lo inundó, las gotas los envolvían aunque Chad ya claramente no sentía nada. La aurora florecía de un tono violáceo como los lirios, la lluvia ceso y una brisa gélida recorrió su cuerpo, lo adormilaba como un arrullo. Todo se sentía tan surreal, tan distante a sus conocimientos y aun así el cielo guardaba algo de belleza.

Decidió dejarse acobijar por aquella visión y cerró los ojos.

* * *

-Ya acabó la lluvia mala-dijo Cosmo a la rubia

La oscuridad empezaba a penetrar en las paredes de la panadería Buen Día, el frío era un ente más en el negocio. Las piernas de Verónica tiritaban y el usar mini falda no le servía de nada, se hallaba sentada sobre las baldosas mientras Timmy buscaba unas velas o algo que ayudará a iluminar la estancia, lo cual dudaba que consiguiera ya que todo había sido robado.

-¿A qué te refieres con mala?-preguntó

-Quema sin herir, hincha

-¿Siempre llueve así acá?

-No, la lluvia es igual que en la Tierra…

Un chirrido desde atrás la alarmó, el dentón había aparecido desde uno de los estandartes junto a Wanda, sostenía lo que parecía ser una bola de cera naranja agujereada en la parte superior con el dibujo de una llama en el medio

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Debajo de los estantes

-¿Qué es?

-Ya veraz-, le dijo con una sonrisa-Muéstrale Wanda

La hada sacó una caja de fosforo "Sol" que su madre siempre compraba en la bodega cercana a lo que una vez fue su hogar, lo encendió y echó la chispa dentro de la bola la cual se ilumino al igual que un foco, desprendiendo una dulce luz naranja que envolvió al negocio entero. El dentón la arrojó hacia arriba y ascendió hasta llegar al techo.

-¿Velas mágicas?

-Decorativas, también tenemos como las de la tierra-dijo el hada rosa

-A Tootie le encantaría esto- se dijo a sí mismo, recordando la naturaleza romántica de la morena

-¿Y desde cuando acá te preocupas por ella?- le lanzó la rubia, obviamente ambos aun no olvidaban el incidente de la carta romántico amenazante que Turner le dedicó a su mejor amiga. Le gustaba Timmy pero parecía que el dentón no la tenía en el radar y mucho menos si hablaba de alguien como el ratón de biblioteca antes que ella

-… ¿Y qué era esa lluvia?- preguntó a sus padrinos

-La lluvia mala

-¿Y qué es la lluvia mala?

-Es un potente ataque mágico, hiere al enemigo; produce el mismo dolor que el ácido sin quemar la piel, por el cambio, la inflama

-¿Y cómo la distinguen?-preguntó Verónica

-El agua siempre es transparente pero esta es de un azul brillante

-…Pero si la orbe no da magia a los padrinos. ¿Cómo hay un ataque mágico?

-¿Y las auroras?

-Es posible que sea un ataque de alguna otra criatura mágica… O tal vez un reino, ojala sea la primera

-No entiendo Wanda

-Existen seis reinos: el primero, reino humano de donde son ustedes; segundo, reino mágico, donde estamos nosotros y todas las demás criaturas mágicas; tercero, el reino del tiempo; cuarto, el reino marchito; quinto, el reino vivo; y sexto, el reino del infinito- señaló Cosmo

-¿Y cómo no me habían dicho eso antes?

-No era necesario

-¿Las demás criaturas mágicas?

-Has visto alguna vez Verónica, las criaturas que aparecen en los cuentos de fantasía: unicornios, duendes, centauros, dríadas, hidras, sirenas, arpías, ninfas, ogros, troles,…

-Sí… ¿Pero esos cuentos son reales Wanda?

-Algunos sí otros son charlatanes

-¿Y quienes gobiernan los otros reinos?

-Depende Timmy, lo que es el reino humano, el mágico y el tiempo no tienen un gobernador fijo; la Tierra tiene varios por cada país, el mágico también por cada raza y la dimensión del tiempo es una sucesión entre los Padres Tiempo. En el reino marchito siempre será la Muerte y en el reino vivo es Energético. Y del reino del infinito no se sabe mucho

-Es mucha información-susurró Turner- ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Por un plato de comida o algo que parezca comida. Me muero del hambre… Deberíamos ir al centro comercial La Honra, hay debe haber dónde escoger-dijo para finalizar la conversación, la atemorizaba confirmar que el mundo no era tan pequeño como se imaginaba pero no lo demostraría

-¿Llamamos a los demás? A Chester y a Chad para avisarles que vamos para allá

-No, si igual los encontraremos a todos frente a las estatuas. Ya escampo y las llamadas son solo para emergencias

-Tiene razón Timmy

-Y hay que apurarnos porque dentro de poco anochece

-Bien, vamos-dijo el dentón

* * *

La cachetada le sentó de maravilla o las tres, o siete que le propinaron, parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido un masaje de una demoledora. Abrió los ojos de golpe, su cara ardía y estaba seguro que le quedaría la marca de la mano en la mejilla

-¿Coletas mal amarradas… Qué haces aquí?- susurró, se venía en vómito

-¡Por fin despertaste!-gritó y lo abrazó-. ¿No podrías ser más educado estando enfermo y yo siendo tu curandera?

No había detallado a Tootie ni a él mismo: la morena estaba en camiseta con las rodillas moreteadas y un pequeño rasguño en la frente, su pullover había acabado en sus brazos cubriendo sus heridas y otra parte la sujetaba en sus manos a modo de trapo

-Bebe-le ordenó, el agua recorrió su garganta reseca bajando hasta su vientre. Tomo el "trapo" secándole el sudor del rostro, el cuello y la clavícula-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Dónde está Chad?

-Está al fondo con Chester, viendo si consiguen algo de comida-dijo la morena, señalando unos pasillos de estantes blancos que se acomodaban de a cinco filas perdiéndose a la vista-… Estaba muy preocupado por ti

Vio a su alrededor, lucía como un minimarker, los anaqueles estaban repletos de artículos varios siendo bien de higiene, belleza, para la casa, cocina y comida. Tad identificaba algunos pero otros se le hacían completamente extraños como "El humectante para alas", "Transforbolitas de miel, chocolate y café", "Flor de estrella: 50% de descuento", había mucha mercancía, los estantes eran amplios y los pasillos largos, se fijó que gran parte de los artículos podridos o dañados se acomodaban desperdigados por las baldosas mientras que los artículos que parecían aun a salvo se hallaban en sus respectivos sitios, eso último lo alivio. Chester y Chad debieron haber hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva, pensó. Afuera ya se veía oscuro, la noche había llegado y la estancia estaba iluminada por bolas de cera blanca flotando a través del techo, le recordaba en mucho a un hospital.

Tootie lo había acomodado en unas almohadas y peluches de hadas, abrigado con una sábana polar y bajándole la hinchazón. O eso creía él

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Cuando encuentras gente tirada en medio de la pista no es algo que pase muy desapercibido

-No puedo negarlo pero, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-Chester y yo nos escondimos de una sombrilla a otra en la panadería hasta que escampo, al salir los vimos a ustedes; él cargo a Chad y yo a ti

-¿No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza en eso brazos delgados?

-La verdad no-dijo ella, ahora veía de otra forma los moretones en sus rodillas y el rasguño en su frente-…Bueno, estuvimos caminando sin rumbo hasta que encontramos este minimarker, la puerta estaba rota así que se nos hizo fácil entrar. Chad se levantó primero, él buscó la cobija, llamamos a los otros para que vinieran para acá. Ya vienen en camino

-¿Y cómo están ellos?

-Todos sanos, los únicos con mala suerte fueron ustedes

-Oh gracias, creo que eso me hace sentir mucho peor

La chica se rio, Tad no pudo evitar hacerlo también, su risa parecía una singular combinación entre Betty la Fea y problemas del asma

-¡Chicos!- escuchó llamar la voz de Trixie a lo lejos, cuando la vieron entrar con los otros muchachos lucían igual de agotados como si hubieran acabado de correr una maratón. La ojis celeste era la que lucía mejor de todos con el abrigo de cuero negro y con su cabello tan igual como al de un anime japonés sin despeinarse, Timmy cargaba las tres bolsas de provisiones mientras Aj cargaba cuatro.

-Uf, lo que dije, manden a Tad a conseguir comida y lo encontraran casi muerto

-Me encanta la forma en cómo demuestras tu preocupación hacia mí Verónica

-Es un alivio que nadie esté… muy herido-dijo Turner

-Menos mal que conseguimos algunos remedios intactos

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

-¿Qué tiene mi cara, Trixie?

-Parece una pelota gigante con mini pelotas incrustadas

-¡Cosmo!

-Pásame tu espejo Trixie

-No te lo recomiendo, Tad

Ignoró el consejo de dientes chuecos, la ojis celeste sacó de su bolsillo un polvo y se lo pasó, Tad lo tomó y vio su rostro, igual como había dicho Cosmo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estoy tan feo, Tootie?

La morena cerró los ojos por un momento, la había llamado por su nombre.- No creí que te gustaría saberlo

-No me gusta, arréglalo

-Yo no soy la que tiene los remedios

-AJ arréglalo

-La gran mayoría de estos nombres no los conozco-dijo, revisando de a poco los frascos

-¿Qué tanto es mayoría genio?

-Todos

Tad bufó.- ¿Turner?

-Sí Timmy, no ves que Tad no soporta no verse bello

-No molestes Verónica, y bueno… ¿Turner?

-De seguro nosotros podremos ayudarle cariño

-Sí, pásenos la bolsa

-Gracias- suspiró Tad

Desde el fondo del pasillo se oían unos murmullos, Chester y Chad iban platicando, llevaban un sin número de alimentos no perecederos y comida chatarra en los brazos.

El moreno al ver que su hermano estaba despierto aceleró el paso hacia él, su rostro se veía igual de hinchado pero el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba en excelentes condiciones.

-Tad, te ves del asco-dijo golpeando su hombro

-¿Y tú, qué presumes?-bromeo

Wanda sacó un frasco marrón de entre la bolsa, no era muy grande sino más bien seis dedos de largo-. Esto les servirá, por la mañana no debería haber rastros de la hinchazón

-¿Y no hay unos vendajes, Wanda?-preguntó Tootie

-¿Qué más te hiciste Tad?

-…Unas cositas

-Hay unos vendajes mágicos, ayudan a cerrar las heridas más rápido, yo los utilizo mucho-dijo Cosmo, pasándole las vendas a la chica

-Gracias- tomó un poco y fue desenrollando el pullover de los brazos del rubio para cubrirlo bien y después proseguir con los tobillos

-…Ja, unas cositas

-Quizás para la próxima debamos ponerle correa, Trixie

-Tú eliges el color y yo el diseño

-¿Qué son estos?- preguntó Chester a los padrinos, alzó una bolsa de Transforbolitas y Cosmo se la quitó de las manos

-Son mis favoritas

-Ábrelas Cosmo

-¡Oigan!

-¿No tienes más Chester?-preguntó el dentón

-Una para cada uno-dijo Chad quien arrojo toda la comida al suelo y luego le tiró los paquetes de Transforbolitas a cada uno

Cosmo abrió la bolsa y sacó una bolita ambar y la lanzó al cielo.- Pollo en salsa de miel-, dijo, haciendo que la pelotita aumentara en tamaño y se fracturara hasta convertirse en un pollo. Lanzo otra de color negro.-Torta de chocolate-, y pasó lo mismo. Lanzó la tercera de color pardo.- Café caliente

Los chicos los veían asombrados

-El objetivo- explicaba Wanda- Es que dependiendo del color de la bolita significa un sabor, dependiendo de cuál elijas puedes pedir la comida que quieras siempre y tenga ese ingrediente. Normalmente las bolsas traen doce bolitas

Todos abrieron las bolsas y pidieron un plato. Trixie sacó un agua mineral de una de las bolsas del centro comercial La Honra

-¿Alguien más quiere?

Todos levantaron las manos

-Entonces… ¿qué haremos mañana?- preguntó Chad mientras degustaba un riquísimo pato bañado en salsa de chocolate, obviamente los populares tenían una mayor imaginación a la hora de elegir los platos, por eso los demás lo imitaban: Timmy pidió lo mismo que Trixie, Chester lo de Chad, AJ lo de Verónica y Tootie lo de Tad

-Pienso que deberíamos buscar pistas, como el periódico, revistas; algo que explique qué ha sucedido los últimos días. ¿Qué opinas Timmy?

\- Sí dentón, tú has vivido lo mejor de ambos mundos como Miley Cyrus

-Timmy de seguro tiene un plan en mente- defendió la ojis celeste a Turner

-Por supuesto, el mismo que AJ

-Ja, gran plan

-La verdad es que aún no podemos hacer mucho si no tenemos información, Tad, hay que esperar

-Mientras más rápido salgamos de acá me sentiré mejor. Viejos, en serio tengo un mal presentimiento

-Por las auroras-acotó Verónica- Cosmo y Wanda nos explicaron algo muy interesante: la lluvia fue causada por un ataque mágico que no podría ser de un hada ya que ellas no tienen poder ahorita, como hemos visto con ellos, lo inquietante es que existe una infinidad de criaturas mágica como en los cuentos y además existen varios reinos…- hizo una leve pausa mientras hacía memoria, todos escuchaban atentamente y AJ anotaba con un viejo lapicero que cargaba siempre en su bolsillo sobre un pedazo de cartón no tan mugriento-. El reino humano, nosotros; el reino mágico, de ellos y las demás criaturas; el reino del tiempo, con un Padre Tiempo; el reino marchito, la Muerte; el reino vivo, Energético; y el reino del infinito. No se sabe de dónde provino el ataque que los hirió-señaló a Tad y a Chad-… Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar, dormir y madrugar

-Da miedo-dijo entre risas Chad, un pensamiento que todos compartían

Un aura de silencio invadió el ambiente

-Sí, necesitamos descansar. Ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Vamos a dormir-cerró Tad

Todos se acurrucaron juntos, la severidad con la que hablo Verónica los devolvió a una realidad más cruda de la que habían imaginado. Un duelo que recién empezaba y ya habían perdido mucho, a sus familias aunque aún no se podrían clasificar como muertos estaban muy distantes de ellos y de la vida.

El frío nocturno los embelesó y una melodía volaba a través de los vientos penetrando en sus oídos. Era de ensueño como la voz de un ángel

 _ **Tararan raran**_

 _ **Raran raran**_

 _ **Tararan raran**_

-Párense chicos, párense- gritó Wanda- Cosmo guarda las provisiones

El hada verde sacó dentro de su bolsillo de camisa una pequeña tela plegada que fue desdoblando hasta convertirlo en un gran saco y echó todas las provisiones

-No hagan ruido-susurró

-¿Qué sucede Wanda?-preguntó el dentón tratando de eliminar el timbre de duda que se formaba en su voz

-No hagas ruido-regañó Cosmo

Todos se acomodaron en la oscuridad, se ocultaron detrás de un mesón en el que anteriores tiempos se facturaban las compras

Un ventarrón golpeo las puertas y se extendió por el negocio entero, los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes hasta que una figura de otro mundo se hizo perceptible entre las luces blancas que le daban un cierto aire de superioridad

Era igual a un niño de seis años, blanco con cara de bebe, mejillas regordetas, cabello plateado liso, labios delgados y vestido con una túnica blanca que le cubría los pies, poseía cuatro brazos y unos ojos redondos con las horas marcadas en números romanos, no tenía pupilas solo las horas en negros y el resto en blanco. Observó el lugar sin percatarse de sus presencias

Alzó sus dedos índices iluminándolos, apuntando al pasillo opuesto a ellos y al del medio, y como un director de orquesta fue dirigiendo su canción

 _ **Corto es, corto será**_

 _ **Como la mopa de humo**_

 _ **Rápido vienes y rápido te vas**_

Cantaba mientras los demás artículos salvos y lo que quedaba de los estantes fue reducido a porquería, consumiéndose y envejeciendo hasta morir

-Métanse en el saco-dijo el hada rosa con decisión

Timmy objetó con la mirada pero sabía que era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento, el saco mágico era de un espacio similar a un archipiélago así que todos cabrían sin problemas.

El primero al que lanzaron fue a Tad quien andaba medio cojo, después Chad, Verónica, Tootie, Chester, AJ…

 _ **Tiempo buen amigo de la eternidad**_

Era un canto de delirio, señaló al segundo y cuarto pasillo, el polvo surcaba los aires.

 _ **En la rosas negras veo la promesa**_

-¿Vamos Trixie qué esperas?

-¿No te vas a quedar fuera, no?- preguntó la azabache, su voz temblaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban

-Tienen que entrar ambos, ya

 _ **Que pronto vendrás**_

-¿Y ustedes?

-Nosotros estaremos bien, créenos

-Hijo, haznos este favor

 _ **Entre pájaros y golondrinas**_

-¿Timmy?- preguntó una vez más la ojis celeste, el dentón la tomó de la mano y saltaron juntos dentro del costal

 _ **A reservarme un banquete en el cielo**_

Cosmo lo dobló y lo guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa. Ambas hadas salieron de su escondite y se posicionaron junto a los estantes

 _ **Corto es, corto será**_

Señaló el ser al quintó pasillo viendo a los dos padrinos, sus índices dejaron de brillar y su boca se abrió de forma desproporcional hasta tocar su pecho.

Su voz sonaba al igual que una sirena.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí no tuve que corregir mucho xD . Dios pero al volver a leerlo, qué reina del drama soy xD . Sorry soy un poco sagrienta y a pesar que no se note mucho ahorita después; ... :P**

 **Hasta luego mis amores :D**


	5. Huellas

**Huellas**

 **5**

No podía entenderlas pero comprendía que aquellos símbolos que se alzaban en el aire por sobre el piso de mármol protegían la entrada de la mansión más rosa de Mundo Mágico.

-Son runas de protección-susurró Juanísimo

-Bueno, aunque sea es la primera vez que vea algo no tan destruido o tétrico desde que llegue acá-le dijo Remy a su hada, su apariencia había cambiado, él ya sabía que no era el mismo y que la situación lo sobrepasaba, consumía de una forma en la nunca se hubiera esperado. Su cabello despeinado y no tan prolijo como antes, su pajarilla arreglada a cómo amaneciera el día, su camisa por fuera de sus pantalones y el chaleco colgando por uno de sus hombros; sin embargo, ahí estaba Juanísimo Magnífico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja excepto cuando se asustaba, impenetrable y confiado hasta tal punto de parecer vivir en la luna, gracias a su hada aún seguía viéndose decente, quien lo acomodaba cuando realmente lucía pal perro

-Pasará Remy, saldremos de esta o acaso no crees en mi espectacular fuerza. La fuerza de un verdadero hombre

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- habló algo desanimado pero no en afán de ser grosero- ¿Me podrías recordar cómo llegamos aquí?

Preguntó el blondo señalando a la entrada con dos corazones unidos a través de una flecha que eran sus pomos

La mansión del dios del amor emergió en su cabeza como una excelente idea para refugiarse con su ahijado y pedir apoyo. ¿Y quién mejor que Cupido para lograrlo?

Ya se había hecho costumbre acudir al hombre del traje rosa, sus querubines decían sin pena que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Juan podría tildarlos de sinvergüenzas, tan solo pasaban el tiempo necesario que les permitían sus trabajos. Su amistad se había profundizado, pero eso no significaba que fuera un chicle pegado a la mansión del dios del amor, aunque no le molestaría quedarse unos días demás, después de todo era muy lujosa

-No creo que podamos entrar si todo está protegido por estos símbolos

-Runas mágicas… Cupido es mi amigo, no creo que nos afecte a nosotros

-¿La verdad es que no sé en qué momento se hicieron tan amigos?

-Después de Ídolo Mágico

-¡Oh!- eso fue todo lo que pudo contestar, ese fue uno de los peores días de su corta vida, fue la pelea más grande que sostuvo con su padrino y él aún seguía convencido que la culpa era de ambos pero ninguno quería admitirlo. Juanísimo no había renunciado a ser su hada como Cosmo y Wanda hicieron con Timmy, solo quiso causarle celos y darle una lección muy cruel, la cual le salió de maravilla aunque haya perdido. No podía negar que cuando Juan regresó del concurso el reencuentro entre ambos no fue conmovedor, su hada era más que sus padres, si llegará a perderlo no sabría que fuera a hacer de él, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie sobre ese escenario, pero la cruda verdad es que tarde o temprano lo haría aunque lo odiará. Lo abrazó después del concurso y le dio un pase para que se ausentara el tiempo que quisiera en el spa a que lo mimaran, cosa que obviamente le fascino al padrino, sin embargo no tomó más de un día. El entendía que Juanísimo y el compartían un miedo afín- ¿qué pasaría cuando lo separasen?- Ambos se necesitaban en su soledad, ya estaban más que acostumbrados y encariñados con la manera de ser del otro, no era justo para ninguno-… No me recuerdes ese día

Juan asintió y se dirigió a la entrada empujando sus pomos para abrirlas, la mansión de Cupido era lejana al Monte Olimpo o a City Magic, era sobre una colina no tan alta aun con los vestigios de que en un tiempo cercano la vegetación había sido de lo más colorido. Claro, al pasar las puertas, daba a luz que la mansión rosa hubiera sido encerrada a través de una burbuja de cristal; todo seguía intacto pero no había el calor del dios del amor ni un solo querubín o el olor a granos de café recién molidos preparándose para la olla.

La hierba seguía creciendo al igual que las rosas, la únicas flores que decoraban el jardín, junto con una gran estatua de él mismo apuntando con sus flechas al poniente sobre una fuente de mármol con la inscripción: "In nomine Dei dilectione"

-In nomine Dei dilectione- leyó Cajallena sin poder evitar recordar a Tootie, el sol era brillante y las nubes muy esponjosas

-En nombre del amor, o algo así creo que me dijo él

-¿Qué significa?

-No sé, uno de sus ataques románticos, solo ignóralo-respondió el hada mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo haciendo romper y reaparecer su franela

-¿Nunca te lo explicó?

-¿Qué?- preguntó, estaba demasiado concentrado decidiendo que pose se veía mejor en él, la respuesta era fácil, todas

-Ya sé lo que le pasó a Cupido-respondió el blondo, arrugando su frente; de seguro el dios del amor le había explicado el significado a su hada pero este se quedó embelesado con él mismo-… Sigamos

Dos columnas de mármol se alzaba por cima del portón de madera de doble entrada, un candelabro iluminaba el preámbulo y el techo era similar al de un chalet con una ventana de cristal circular, las paredes eran de rosa y blanco.

Al entrar Cajallena revivió aquel momento pasado donde compitió con Turner, el culpable de todo lo que le sucedía, por la recompensa del deseo gratis sin reglas el cual terminó siendo una farsa. La estancia del dios del amor seguía similar como ya hace año y medio que fue de eso

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Husmear

-¿Cupido te deja que husmees su hogar?

-No, y por eso hay que aprovechar-dijo al principio emocionado, para dar paso a un semblante más sombrío-. Él tampoco está aquí

Remy sintió un choque en su corazón, pocas veces su padrino demostraba sus emociones frente a él, debía sentirse muy compungido

-A ver, Cupido dijo dos pasillos; el de la derecha su estadía y la de los querubines, la de la izquierda la biblioteca y su centro de trabajo-señaló mostrando las bifurcaciones que se formaban a cada extremo de la estancia

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el blondo, indicándole la última puerta al final de la sala, obstaculizada con un candado de corazón y un ojo cerrado en su centro, un letrero que decía: "Solo personal autorizado"

-Cupido es muy misterioso con sus cosas, la otra vez intente escabullirme y se activó una alarma que me envió directamente donde estabas, no me dejo pisar la entrada por una semana y estoy seguro que eso le dolió a él más que a mí

-Bueno, igual que no está. ¿No hablaste de aprovechar? Quizás haya algo que nos ayude

-Te mostraré algo-dijo, guiándolo a cinco metros de distancia de la puerta.- Quédate aquí y mira el ojo- le advirtió mientras se acercaba con sumo cuidado, cuando llegó a los tres metros y medio los parpados se abrieron observándolos-… Trampas y conjuros mágicos… Cuando llegue a los tres metros la alarma sonó, es una trampa de una magia muy antigua al parecer, por eso la primera vez no me fije y pase por sobre ella. Podría no pasar nada como podría ser muy poderosa

-¿Qué hace Cupido con esas clases de cosas?- preguntó, la pupila negra los contenía a ambos a la vez y aun así tomarán caminos distintos Remy sentía que podía seguir vigilándolos a los dos

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

Cajallena no concebía que alguien que lucía tan inofensivo como Cupido pudiera guardar un secreto que requiriere tanto cuidado

-Voy a ir al pasillo izquierdo, de seguro es más emocionante

-Bien, yo voy al derecho, pide un deseo si necesitas ayuda de uno de mis amiguitos-respondió el hada rompiendo su franela señalando la perfección de sus músculos, el blondo solo viró los ojos y siguió adelante

El pasillo izquierdo tenía forma de arco y estaba ampliamente iluminado, las paredes de un color rosa pastel combinaban a juego con los marcos blancos con fotos del dios del amor con sus querubines y demás amigos (Cosmo, Wanda, Binky, Jorguen, el hada de los dientes, las festividades, fans, etc); en una los distinguió, a su padrino y a Cupido en un karaoke, el público parecía querer taparse los oídos

La foto sin duda le causaba gracia, la descolgó de la pared y la tuvo entre sus manos, un rumor fue creciendo en sus oídos como voces dentro de su cabeza. Eran ambos cantando en el karaoke y él siendo un espectador más

-De verdad, no nacieron para la música-dijo entre risas, poniendo el recuadro en su lugar

Al llegar al final del pasillo apareció en una pequeña estancia rosa, con un mesón de vidrio decorado por un florero repleto de rosas rojas que se marchitaban, un sofá marrón, una alfombra de corazón rosa pálido, un felpudo blanco y a sus lados dos puerta más. La de la derecha, con un inscripción de oro que señalaba"centro de trabajo" y el de la izquierda, "biblioteca"

Obviamente la primera sonaba más emocionante, no fue una decisión difícil de tomar

El centro eran diez columnas horizontales de diez querubines cada uno con su propio "monitor" , una especie de holograma que mostraba las estadísticas de divorcios, matrimonios, rupturas y demás cosas que a Cajallena no le importaban en absoluto, el holograma era manejado de manera táctil como un teléfono, algo muy avanzado, admitió.

En el medio de la habitación al fondo, emergía un gran corazón rojo- ¡Cómo todas las cosas aquí, corazones!-murmuró el blondo; del centro daba cabida a una pantalla. Remy se imaginó que ese sería el gran monitor de Cupido donde les daba las órdenes a sus pequeños soldados, porque frente a esa pantalla se encontraba una mesa caoba con el nombre "Cupido, dios del amor", sus flechas y un ordenador similar a los que tenían los demás ángeles

Fue avanzado, captando todo lo que pudiera con sus retinas, todo funcionaba pero las estadísticas se habían quedado estancadas pero no inexistentes- Aun había vida- se dijo a sus adentros- Mientras haya amor hay esperanza- un alivio lo nubló.

No todos los hologramas mostraban porcentajes sino parejas de distintas partes del mundo bien sea heterosexuales u homosexuales, sus primeras citas, el primer beso, besos traviesos, cartas, chocolates, bodas, hijos y, ¡hasta la luna de miel!

-Ya no hay respeto ni privacidad por la vida ajena… Y eso que son ángeles-dio unos pasos más, se preguntó si acaso estarían Tootie y él, claro que no eran novios y que no podía definir lo que tenían como un romance pero sabía que ella gustaba de él, y si era mutuo, qué más se podría hacer. Aunque le disgustaba (asqueaba) que los querubines pudieran verlos haciendo CUALQUIER COSA. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.- ¿Será que nosotros…?-, se preguntó, quedando sus palabras al aire al ver al tercer monitor a la derecha, un video de su casi beso y su charla por el reloj antes de que la Tierra sucumbiera.

Sentía como el calor subía hasta su cabeza

-¿Cómo se atreven?-dijo horrorizado, se lanzó encima y se puso manos a la obra a ver qué otras cosas habían visto esos diablos

Estaban todos sus encuentros y hasta el preciso momento donde el estúpido de Cupido le disparó la flecha, el quinto; al parecer a la morena, le apuntaron mucho antes que a él, el día de su encuentro con Francis

¿En qué momento empezó a simpatizarle? Estaba seguro que era después de la tercera vez que la "vio"

Aquel día él se encontraba a solas con Juanísimo, como de costumbre. Sus padres habían recién llegado de una reunión de negocios en la que estuvieron tres días fuera de casa para luego de una hora de volver salir a un viaje de negocios de una semana. Durante esa hora que estuvieron en su hogar en ningún momento se les ocurrió saludarlo, más bien, Remy confiaba que ni siquiera se acordaban que existía. Aquel día salió a verlos pero cuando los detalló con las calculadoras lo dio todo por perdido. Regresó como soldado después de la guerra, se tumbó en su cama mientras que su alegre hado mágico extraía una enorme lista de deseos por cumplir, quería animarlo pero la verdad es que estaba pal perro. A mitad de la sesión, uno de los tantos mayordomos-. Quizás Esteban-, Remy no se recordaba irrumpió en la habitación, no sin antes tocar la puerta. Juanísimo se escondió

-Me imagino que esto es para usted, señor Remy-dijo el hombre dándole una caja de galletas de chipas de chocolates con una carita sonriente pegada a una paleta de helado que decía: "Feliz día"- Estaba frente al portón

"Feliz día" decía la carita con su sonrisa. "Feliz día"-¿Había alguien afuera?-

-No señor, nadie

Eso no fue hace tanto, supo que empezó a sentir una leve atracción desde ese momento la cual debió haber detectado Cupido para flecharlo la quinta vez que se vieron.

El rubio no pudo resistirse a ver que más habría, fue pasando con su dedo las imágenes, al terminar regresó al menú principal con ellos como protagonistas, o eso suponía él, funcionaba igual que una computadora, con la flecha regresar apareció en una nueva sección en el que había varias viñetas

Motivos de unión

Primer encuentro

Atracción

Citas

Y un montón de cosas más, hasta llegar a la última, que llamó especialmente su atención

12\. Futuro

Dio click y varios candados se apareciendo obstaculizando su visión a posibles situaciones que pudieran vivir en un porvenir

-¡Qué porquería!

Se iba a retirar, ya había tenido suficiente con los juegos del dios del amor, cuando un sonido extraño empezó a emerger del monitor, un sonido entrecortado con cuatro voces que no eran fáciles de distinguir.

Remy retrocedió lo suficiente para estar a salvo pero no para huir, el sonido se iba acomodando hasta que una imagen se hizo perceptible a través del holograma al igual que las voces

-¿En serio tenemos que tomarnos la foto, papá?-dijo una niña pequeña de dos coletas, pelo largo oscuro, unos anteojos al estilo de Betty la Fea o mejor dicho al de Tootie, brackets, de nariz puntiaguda como la suya; vestida con un sweter que decía "I love…" y la imagen de un plato de espagueti, unos jeans y convers rojos

-Sh, quizás después nos lleve a comer pizza-susurro un chico, parecía ser el hermano menor, sus ojos y la forma en la que peinaba su cabello era igual al de él pero el color era igual al de la niña, su nariz y brackets similar a los de Tootie; vestía un pullover verde sobre una camisa blanca manga corta, unos pantalones y botas negras

-Chicos sonrían todos por su padre, no son los únicos que se mueren de hambre- respondió Tootie adulta, había cambiado notablemente

-Es linda-susurró para sí

Sus dos coletas fueron reemplazadas por una melena suelta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, los brackets habían muerto para dar paso a una buena dentadura, sus lentes eran más pequeños de los que usaba ahora; y su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo era igual al de una pera, con caderas grandes y piernas gordas, unos pechos pequeños pero en su lugar y redondos, tenían un poco de pancita pero quién no. Para él lucía perfecta, en especial sus piernas

-¡Qué ánimos!-dijo burlándose su yo del futuro con un aparente muy buen humor, no había cambiado tanto como su "futura esposa" pero él siempre había sido guapo-¡Vamos que hasta las familias sin clase tienen una foto en un marco!- la morena le dio un codazo

-No sigan las malas influencias, niños- los chicos se rieron

-Tómala- encomendó el rubio al fotógrafo

Al momento de decir wisky la nena tapó la cara de su hermano con su mano y este le puso "los cachos" detrás de la cabeza; Tootie se lanzó sobre Remy revolviéndole los cabellos. Y flash, así terminó la foto familiar, el holograma se quedó varado en ese momento

El ojis verde se rio-. Ya he visto suficiente-dijo a la sala vacía y se retiró

El blondo al dejar la sala, no pudo notar que otro video apareció en la pantalla

-¡Cupido! ¿Dónde está Cupido?- gritó la misma niña amante de la pasta, su rostro estaba enmugrecido y enflaquecido, se notaba muy exasperada, ansiosa y casi rabiosa. Había un desastre detrás de ella muy similar a una revuelta, no se podía saber dónde estaba lo único que sí era obvio era que se encontraba en Mundo Mágico.

Juanísimo había revuelto la habitación del dios del amor, estaba seguro que no se lo disculparía si estuviera presente.

Lo único que encontró fue una carta con el sello de un corazón dorado y su nombre- Para Juanísimo- también había uno para Cosmo y para Wanda

-¿Por qué al idiota de Cosmo y a mi querida Wanda?

Tan solo esperaba que no fuera algún tipo de declaración amorosa, lo cual dudaba pero la imaginación hacía estragos en él

-¿Aun no comprendo cómo alguien tan sexy cómo yo sigue soltero, Cupido?- le dijo una vez hace mucho tiempo al peli rosado. ¿Se supone que ser el mejor amigo del dios del romance debería darle más oportunidades, no?

-1. Aun no es el momento, aquí yo soy el que lleva el pañal y sabe cuándo. 2. La persona que buscas está más cerca de lo que crees-respondió calmamente

Cupido se hallaba en la habitación de al lado de su cuarto, sentado en el despacho junto a un gran escritorio de roble con unas paletas de corazón, plumas para escribir, papeleo a millón (para morir de susto) y un capuchino bien caliente

Las hadas no dudaban del poder del dios, el poseía un dominio digno de él, una visión futura en el cual podía ver los distintos caminos que eran capaces de recorrer las parejas que unía, nunca lo confirmó pero eso era lo que se rumoreaba.

-Llevo 20 mil años de espera, ¿qué más quieres?

-¿Solo viniste por eso?

Fue una pregunta sagaz para aquel entonces, la mirada del Dios irradió tempestad pero no descifraba por qué

Procedió a abrir su carta con cuidado, sus manos temblaban y tan solo esperaba que las noticias que había en ella no lo destruyera

 _ **Querido Juan, te digo querido porque así siempre comienzan gran parte de las cartas.**_

 _ **Querido Juan, son unos idiotas. Unos idiotas muy grandes**_

Juanísimo se molestó, podía ser tonto pero no era necesario que se lo recalcaran. Oh no, esperen, Juanísimo no podría ser tonto.

-Yo soy un ser de singular inteligencia y de extremada belleza- se dijo

 _ **Se lo que hicieron Remy y tú, por algo soy un dios y no se me escapan los detalles. Más genial que ese gordo de Santa Claus**_

-Cupido tiene que superar esa etapa-susurró y siguió leyendo

 _ **Pero bueno, ese no es el punto Juan, nos han metido en un gran lío con el reino del tiempo. Y, ustedes no saben los singulares que son esos seres. Yo sí, después de todo soy el dios del amor y sé que pasa en su mayoría, en los otros reinos. ¡Supera eso, Santa!**_

 _ **Bueno, volviendo a lo que te decía, necesitarán ayuda. Podría ser un poco doloroso, algo doloroso… Muy doloroso**_

 _ **No quiero asustarte Juan, tan solo te advierto y toma nota.**_

 _ **En el reino del tiempo hay una jerarquía: Padre Tiempo y los relojes humanoides.**_

 _ **Existen tres tipos de estos relojes y cada uno de ellos tiene un líder y su mano derecha.**_

 _ **Cuídate de los que se parecen más a los seres humanos**_

 _ **Necesito verlos, Juanísimo necesito que vayas a…**_

Lo que seguía de la carta era ilegible, como si alguien más hubiera sobado las letras con la tinta recién usada y se hubiera tomado la dedicación de guardarla

-¿Ir a dónde?

Esa era la pregunta pero algo en esta carta lo emocionaba de sobre manera, si Cupido lo dirigía hacia algún lugar significa que estaba a salvo junto con otras hadas.

Había vida y eso era suficiente para él

* * *

 **Holis gente bella xD , acabo de actualizar. Espero que les guste el capítulo bastante. Ya me hacía falta escribir sobre estos pero ese no es el asunto importante…**


	6. La Mujer de las Horas

**La mujer de las horas**

 **6**

La luz de la luna proyectaba sobre las casas un aire espectral y la brisa gélida tenía sumida a gran parte de la urbanización en los brazos de Morfeo mientras las criaturas de la noche surgían de entre las penumbras como sombras mal dibujadas e inconexas.

Era ahí, hace ya muchos milenios, que no había regresado. Cristalia sabía que necesitaba cumplir su misión para el reino del tiempo, era un todo o nada.

Se hallaba bajo el resplandor del único poste que iluminaba toda la callejuela de asfalto agrietado, pisaba con cuidado para no ensuciar sus zapatillas con la basura desperdigada que había sido hurgada por los perros callejeros. Al pasar vio la fachada de un hogar de dos pisos a medio construir con la pintura blanca resquebrajada y los laterales sin friso, en frente, un negocio de paredes color verde manzana protegido por rejas negras con un cartel de "No se fía hoy, mañana sí" colgaba por debajo del marco de la ventana cerrada. Más allá se encontraba una callejuela mugrosa y oscura llena de ratas, cucarachas y murciélagos (quizás vampiros), decorada por los cimientos de lo que en un pasado fue una bella residencia arrasada por un gran desprendimiento de tierra. El viejo hogar de paredes de ladrillos, no soporto el derrumbe ocasionado por las intermitentes lluvias en un mes de agosto de hace veinticinco años, lo que quedaba eran los vestigios de lo que un día existió y el acantilado. Nada distaba del terreno virgen que conoció hace tanto, con exuberante árboles y flores, sabía por ende como un sensor instalado en su cabeza, donde estaba la entrada al bosque mágico en el cual vivía su viejo amigo.

La puerta atascada no le impediría su avance, con la punta de sus dedos tocó la madera carcomida y está se moldeo antes su tacto, astillándose hasta formar un gran agujero en su centro. Pasó sin problema alguno y con un chasquido todo volvió a la normalidad, el mismo portón de madera carcomida.

La luz se filtraba como una gran tela blanca transparente, las baldosas níveas y las paredes de cerámica del mismo color daban una extraña sensación a la morada que debatía entre lo nuevo y lo marchito. No había muebles, ni cocina, ni baños; lo único que quedaba era la gran sala abandonada y a unos metros más el acantilado.

Cristalia alzó su vestido rojo sangre hasta sus pantorrillas y se situó al borde del abismo, un gran pastizal se alzaba a su vista junto a una cordillera de montañas, se sentía cerca de las estrellas y de la eternidad. Tomó una bocarada de aire y se abalanzó en picada hundiéndose en las tinieblas

El aire recorría sus piernas desnudas y su vestido se alzaba gorda como la medusa, su corazón latía a un ritmo normal.

La espesura afloraba de entre las oscuridades cobrándole a las ramas de los árboles un aspecto tétrico y negruzco, su follaje era un silbido acompañada de los ruidos de los insectos.

Tomó la cadena de reloj de oro que colgaba de su cuello antes de que pudiera herirse y lo apretó, sus irises chocolate se transformaron a un dorado felino y todo su cuerpo se volvió tan pesado como toneladas de oro.

Arrasó con todo a su paso

-In nomine lux, et vita magicae. Ipsum Aperi mihi ianuam magni Soquelia _\- "En nombre de la luz y la vida mágica. Ábrete ante mí, gran puerta de Soquelia"_ profirió en un canto murmurado, un díscolo de luz apareció poco antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra el suelo y volverse papilla, hasta convertirse del tamaño de un rectángulo que emanaba la mismo chispa que un espejo bajo el sol.

Cegándola completamente, al abrir los ojos se hallaba en el bosque de Soquelia, robles que se alzaban hasta las nubes con follaje de indeterminados colores: verdes, amarillos, rojos, azules, morados, rosados; no había fin pero los más comunes son los verdes. La grama era suave al contacto y no muy alta con algunas florecillas decorando los rincones, dientes de león (excelente para deseos sencillos), tréboles de cuatro hojas (para la buena suerte) y matorrales de arándanos y árboles de Duzmieles junto a otras frutas desconocidas

Las nubes estaban pálidas y el cielo anaranjado, el alba hacía su entrada sepultando a muchas criaturas tenebrosas devuelta a sus cuevas.

Cristalia veía como un orco del norte utilizaba sus afiladas uñas para escapar de los primeros destellos del sol construyendo un túnel bajo tierra, el troll que lo seguía a sus espaldas no logró escapar y se convirtió en piedra

-Estúpido- se rio entre dientes

Camino hacia las profundidades hasta el lago de Quía, la humedad la abrazaba y se sentía pegajosa, su vestido se le ceñía con más ahínco; un arreglado de manga larga, tela de seda y corte princesa, sus pulseras de oro tintineaban al andar pero nadie podía oírla. Era igual que un fantasma, un efecto que solo podía ocasionar en los mortales a menos que quisiera mostrarse ante ellos.

Su figura era la de una joven esbelta, de tez blanca como la leche y cabello ensortijado negro como el carbón

Casi ninguna criatura mágica se acercaba al centro del lago de Quía, una comunidad de Ent custodiaba el territorio.

Los Ents son árboles que hablan y silban todas las lenguas del mundo y también se les es otorgado el título de los grandes pastores de árboles y guardianes de los bosques

Se dirigió con gran pompa, la nariz en punta, espalda recta y un bamboleo de caderas a su amigo a quien le enseñó a hablar la lengua de los Elfos. Besó la punta de unas de sus hojas amarillas

-¡Querido amor mío! ¿Hace cuántos centenares no te veo?

-¡Cristalia!-susurró el Ent, revelándose ante ella entre la inmensa flora, sus rostro en el tronco describía a un anciano de sesenta años; sus facciones eran muy marcadas y al abrir la boca lo hacía despacio, con suma calma, sin alarmar a nadie.

-Cariño, luces igual de fantástico de cuando te conocí

-Ojala el lago fuera tan amable como tú, cada cien años me aumenta una arruga más- Cristalia carcajeo y el Ent rio, suave, como una tos-¿No deberías estar manejando el reino del tiempo? Poco pasean los reyes por estos lares, desde que asumiste el rol como el próximo Padre Tiempo no he visto ni uno de esos dulces mechones negros que mis ramas acobijaron… ¿Hace cuánto fue de eso?

-Cuando tenía cinco años y lo recordaré siempre. He extrañado mucho colgarme de tus ramas por ese entonces, debes saber el dolor de trasero que es estar atrapada en ese gran castillo

-¿Y por qué sales ahora?-preguntó y en su expresión se notaba la angustia aunque su voz sonaba igual de serena- ¿Es tan importante?

-He salido anteriores veces, aunque a eso creo que se le llama "escape", pero no ha sido muy lejos de los portales que llevan a mi dimensión. Como sea, necesito un favor tuyo

-El que te plazca mi reina

-Necesito hablar con las tres hermanas brujas residentes del Hades -dijo burlesca y altaneramente, un silencio se apoderó por tres minutos del hogar. Cristalia nunca se equivocaba con las horas

El rostro de su amigo de la infancia cobró un tinte glacial bajo los rayos que se abrían entres sus hojas

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con las morias?- preguntó en seco

-Necesito dar fin a un infortunio y mejor que sea rápido

-¿Es tan grande la ofensa para que cobres tan alta venganza? Ten en cuenta, no importa cuántas lágrimas derrames al rio ni cuanto implores de rodillas, ellas no escucharán. Han ignorado las plegarias humanas y de todo criatura viva desde el inicio del cosmos

-Yo soy una reina, la mujer del tiempo, mi legado se ha pasado de generaciones en generaciones. Mantengo el equilibrio y control entre todas las criaturas. Y por mi cargo espero mi excepción- gritó, el semblante del tronco lucía desencajado. Posó ambas manos en su frente para darle fe a lo que decía- Confía en mí-susurró tiernamente

Él no respondió nada, bajo una de sus ramas hasta el suelo y la fue llevando de una a otra hasta tocar el borde de la tierra, fue un ascenso rápido y silencioso

-¿Qué has sabido de Vastía?-preguntó antes que iniciará el descenso por el otro lado del tronco dando lugar a una pradera abierta, el rostro del Ent se ocultó y reapareció a su espalda para seguir observando a Cristalia

-El nuevo emperador ha destruido lo que una vez fue un hermoso imperio

-El más rico de todos, se hace buenos méritos como regidor descerebrado

-Sus ciudadanos están sumergido en una gran crisis; una dríada me dijo que muchas razas mágicas están esperando su caída para hacerse con el poder, no me específico cuales. Pero tú más que nadie debe saber que pasará

-Por supuesto cariño, solo que a veces me gusta escuchar otras voces además de la mía y mis relojes-miró entre los canarios que revoloteaban en sus nidos-. Todos los distintos escenarios que veo son complejos, avecínate para cualquier cosa

-Ya estoy muy viejo para vivir esos sobresaltos

Los ojos de Cristalia se ensombrecieron, como madre de la horas sabía en qué momento el tiempo no era suficiente para un ser vivo

-Cuando termine con este asunto, quiero comer un pastel junto a ti- el Ent le sonrió,- claro, solo te traeré manzanas ya que odias ese tipo de comidas

-Te estaré esperando, mi reina… Aunque déjame preguntarte algo, supe por mención de la misma dríada que toda comunicación con el mundo apartado de las hadas está perdido. ¿Tú tienes algo que ver en ello?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito proteger mi trono y todo lo que conozco. Ellos no lo saben pero hay mucho en riesgo

El Ent supo que no había más nada que decir, no la juzgaría a pesar que dudaba de su decisión.

Lo que quedó del viaje, la acobijo entre el calor de su ramaje como cuando era solo una bebe y en el mundo eran solo los dos

La cosquilleo al llegar, depositó su cuerpo con delicadeza como si de un soplo se fuera a quebrar. Ella se levantó al igual que un gato y encerró a su amigo en un gran abrazo

-Consígueme manzanas verdes a tu regreso

-¡Las más jugosas! Te lo prometo

Beso la tierra por encima de sus raíces y se despidió con una leve agitada de mano

La pradera que la rodeaba era custodiada por cinco grandes Ents, entre uno de ellos su amigo, los Ents no suelen mostrarse ante nadie. Pocos son los que logran dar con la prado

El monte era alto y al adentrarse hacia más allá del poniente, la grama mermaba hasta desaparecer; encontrándose de vez en cuando pequeños cumulo de vida vegetal oculta entre las rocas y el agua empozada

Los caminos hacia el Hades eran diversos, existen muchos más allá de Grecia; a lo lejos la sombra de Hermes, mensajero de dioses captó su atención. Iba seguido por un ejército de gente muerta a los cuales guiaban hacia una cueva escabrosa y humedad, a no más diez metros de distancia

Se posicionó detrás del último difunto, un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, minero por lo que se entreveía por su vestimenta antes de morir, su rostro desentonado, lúgubre y herido. Daba a la imaginación de que estaba totalmente desorientado

Hermes, se encargaba de llevar las almas muertas a la entrada del inframundo a que estas recibieran juicio; claro, si primero pasaban a Caronte

Cristalia no era muy fanática de las cuevas, en especial por los bichos que se podría encontrar ahí, pero ya estaba a solo un paso de sumergirse en las sombras. Muchos eran los fantasmas que seguían al mensajero, iluminaban casi como un foco a medio encender la caverna, de diversas edades, nacionales y razas, dando igual si eran criaturas mágicas o no.

La humedad era aporreante y el fango cubría completamente sus zapatillas, el agua negra, lenta y empozada la molestaba, se escuchaba como las gotas fluían a través de las estalactitas y descendían, tenía que fijarse de cuando en cuando para no herirse con una estalagmitas; por supuesto, los muertos no se percataban de estos detalles como lo haría alguien con vida, sus ojos decidían posarse en los murciélagos que tomaban su siesta. El aire era pesado, nadie sonreía, solo había uno que otro cuchicheo, todos esperaban impacientes a ver que había al final de su travesía y recibir un juicio favorable por Minos, Radamantis y Éaco en el Palacio de Justicia

En las penumbras de las profundidades, el rumor del agua turbulenta iba creciendo, al principio como un simple murmullo hasta oírse claramente. Llegaban al final de la caverna

La neblina le azotaba los ojos y parecía ver todo a través de un cristal empañado, el cielo era de un gris tormentoso, el suelo pantanoso y la corriente de agua sonaba con gran estrepito. Veía a Caronte, el viejo barquero con su vara astillada, sus pelos canosos y la bata larga andrajosa, regresando de su recorrido del otro lado de caudal

Sintió un toque en la espalda como una palmada, vio el casco y las zapatillas aladas antes de desaparecer; Hermes siempre estuvo consciente de su presencia y ella no se había dado cuenta

Caronte, hijo de Erebo y de la Noche, había llegado a la orilla del río Estigia

-¡Sin óbolo no hay transporte!-gritó furioso contra un viejo hombre blanco que en su vida pasada debió haber sido un completo avaro, llevaba un elegante saco café y un sombrero de copa negro

-Pe-e-ro no tengo-declaró, quitándose el gorro y poniéndoselo justo en el pecho sujeto por ambas manos

-¡Entonces, fuera!-dijo, dándole un bastonazo al fantasma para que se apartara- ¿Cómo hacen perder mi tiempo?-preguntó para sí entre dientes- ¡Quien en su anterior vida no haya tenido nadie que lo haya amado como a este hombre! Ya saben dónde pertenecen-señaló a unos metros de la barca las almas en pena que vagaban sin rumbo alguno

Todo ser mortal que haya tenido aunque sea una sola persona que lo amará antes de morir, tenía la oportunidad de cruzar, Cristalia lo sabía bien.

No todos los difuntos tenían buena sepultura, a veces eran muy pobres o la muerte les tocó de improvisto, así que mientras hayan tenido a alguien el día posterior a su muerte que lo quisiera, se cristalizaba debajo de su lengua al fallecer un pequeño grano de plata

Cristalia tocó la cadena de reloj que colgaba de su cuello y paró las agujas, los difuntos y el barquero del inframundo quedaron en pausa por lo que ella consideraba poco tiempo. Diez minutos era lo que tenía para pasar a Cerbero

Corrió hasta la barca y remó con toda la fuerza que poseían sus brazos hasta la otra orilla, en serio, no comprendía como Caronte nunca se agotaba

El que la corriente no fluyera hizo más fácil todo, al igual que navegar en una piscina de pelotas o flotar sobre mantequilla. Se alzaba ante sí, a tan solo tres metros de la orilla; Cerbero, custodio de las puertas del Hades. Tanto el cómo Caronte no dejaban cruzar a ningún ser vivo, esa era su tarea encomendada por el dios del inframundo

Las tres cabezas de perros y la cola de serpiente la atemorizaban, solo le quedaba cuatro minutos para que se rompiera el hechizo.

Dependiendo de la cantidad de magia y la gente a que le haría efecto, determinaba el tiempo de duración de un conjuro. En este caso, desde la caverna hasta las puertas, implicaba una gran cantidad de poder.

Las puertas del Hades se alzaban a través de vapores como un arco de hierro ennegrecido en el cual resaltaba tres picos en su cabecera.

Quedaban solo dos minutos, vislumbro un brillo por entre la puerta, un difunto cruzaba sin mayor de los temores; era un ancianita de baja estatura y delantal blanco. Aprovecho la oportunidad y cruzó quedando solo un minuto para que todo volviera a la normalidad

El terreno que le seguía, el campo de Asphodel se abría ante ella, señalándole una cosa, llegaba al final de la travesía. Todo seguía siendo gris y carente de colores, los arboles negros salidos de cuentos de pesadilla cobraban vida ante ella, con sus ramas inclinada hasta el piso. Oyó voces, sonidos, los diez minutos habían finalizado

Se separó de las demás almas que iban en busca del juicio en dirección contraria, quería hablar con las morias y ella sabía dónde encontrarlas

Bajo una caverna a inmediaciones del río Cocito, la hoguera ahogaba la brisa gélida así como las risas de las tres hermanas

Cloto, la más joven, sostenía la rueca junto a los hilos de seda y oro para la vida dichoso o los de lana y cáñamo para los desdichados; Láquesis, la del medio, daba vueltas al huso atando y repartiendo la suerte entre los mortales; y por última Átropos, la más vieja y anciana, cortaba los hilos poniéndole fin a la vida

Alzó sus hombros y entró a la caverna, se sentó junto a las hermanas quienes la escrudiñaban con la vista, al paso de unos minutos decidieron ignorarla y seguían riéndose

-¡Tengo un encargo para ustedes!

Sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en ella para lanzar las más fuertes de las carcajadas

-¿Y quién te crees que eres?-preguntó Átropos

-Yo soy la reina del Tiempo y necesito que le den fin a estos mortales-dijo y con chasquido apareció un destello azul que se fragmento en cinco más, Juanísimo aparecía en el centro dormido en la recamara de Cupido; Remy indagando en la biblioteca del Dios del amor, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy y Tootie

-Nosotras sabemos que eres la reina-susurró Cloto- Mi hermana se refería, ¿quién te crees con respecto a nosotras?

Cristalia enmudeció

-Una reina incapaz de matar a sus enemigos quiere que le hagamos el trabajo sucio nosotras-dijo Láquesis mientras medía con la vara la suerte del próximo mortal

-¡Se equivocan!-gritó ofendida, todo era más complejo de lo que se imaginaban

Al principio el hurto del reloj le pasó desapercibido, si hubiera entrado a la gran Sala de Imperial hubiera detectado a los intrusos y liquidado

Muchos meses pasaron y lamentó no haber entrado al observatorio, fuente que muestra las líneas de tiempo pasado, el presente y los distintos caminos que emprende el futuro. Le olía a gato encerrado que los custodios de aquella recamara no le hayan informado aunque aseveraban no haberse dado cuenta de nada, ya que era un sinfín de líneas existentes y nacientes que era muy difícil de seguirle la pista a alguna

Si no hubiera dado su paseo por el Eterno, estaría sentada esperando su caída sin darse cuenta. Su ira fue tan grande cuando se dirigió al observatorio en busca de respuestas y las encontró, que azotó el mundo de las hadas y luego la Tierra, cuando el reloj fue destruido

Su poder de viajar en el tiempo era limitado, algunas situaciones no se lo permitían al igual que si estuvieran cerradas con candado ante ella

El hechizo de protección tampoco le permitía hacer mucho y los diablos eran buenos escondiéndose, mejor que las ratas. Quería acabar todo fácil y sin mucho esfuerzo pues si se alargaba, sabía que algo malo sucedería

-Si tanto deseas acabar con ellos, te tengo al inmortal capaz de ayudarte

-¿Por qué?-inquirió, la manera en la que la despreciaban y se mofaban no la hacía creer que una idea de apoyo sincera pudiera salir por esos labios

-Se me haría divertido usar mi lana y cáñamo más a menudo-dijo sonriente, sus ojos pararon en sus otras dos hermanas quienes asintieron en un silencio mudo

-¿¡Quién!? –preguntó apoyando sus manos a sus costados para inclinarse y escucharla mejor

-Un hombre que viaja sobre una pesadilla, inteligente como pocos, amante de la muerte y la sangre

-¿Cómo se llama?

Cloto lanzó una mirada a Láquesis y este llamo a Cristalia con una inclinación de cabeza, pego su mejilla a la de ella y susurró

-Mor…to

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, aquí está el capítulo de la semana, la verdad tuve muchas dudas a la hora de hacerlo. Me costó un poco y espero sea de su agrado, al final me gusto el resultado**

 **Me dolió no usar a los chicos D: y sentí que se me hizo pesado el desarrollo pero era necesario para la trama añadir a este nuevo personaje**

 **ACLARO xD : Sé que Cupido es dios romano y los demás que he colocado son griegos, pero bueno haciendo mi excepción :P**

 **Hasta la próxima semana :D 3**


	7. El Mundo dentro de un Saco de Lona

**Resubí el capítulo para anexar su segunda parte**

* * *

 **El mundo dentro de un saco de lona**

 **7**

El abrigo gigante de cuero negro la incomodaba en muchos sentidos de la palabra y es que se supone que un saco mágico de un hada debe ser especial, Trixie lo sabía pero no esperaba caer a varios metros de altura; y el de Cosmo no era la excepción, era en sí otro mundo, una isla inusual se alzaba antes sus ojos.

En ir caída en picada, sin dudas, era atemorizante aunque sus ojos reparaban en las nubes de algodón rosa pálido que rozaba su cuerpo sudoroso durante el descenso.

La buena fortuna es que caerían en las aguas del islote, el sol emergía con cálidos rayos anaranjados desde el este iluminando el mar verdoso como las algas y las olas se mecían gráciles al compás de una brisa calma. La arena era dorada, brillaban tanto como miles de perlas

El miedo la paralizaba pero por lo que había aprendido de la TV, no caería de panza ni de espaldas; por el contrario, Timmy quien había soltado su mano por accidente andaba haciendo maromas en el aire. Lo golpearía para que se estuviera quieto pero no lo consideraba sensato, lo apretujó entre sus brazos y esperó el impacto como sus otros compañeros que ya se habían sumergido viéndose como puntos en las inmensidades del océano

¡Plash!

Se zambulló, el abrigo le pesaba aunque se le viera hermoso a su cuerpo, el agua estaba fría pero la cobijaba del calor del sol. Salió a la superficie, Timmy seguía sin desasirse de su mano, los otros ya habían comenzado a nadar en dirección a la orilla.

Verónica estaba a la cabeza ayudando a Tad junto a Chad para que el rubio no se fatigase, Tootie iba detrás y a dos metros Chester y AJ

El desánimo que los inundaba no propiciaba una buena conversación pero Trixie tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien o eso era lo que quería creer, era mejor no hablar y calmar los nervios, una discusión no sería nada beneficio para cualquiera de ellos.

-No te preocupes, Cosmo y Wanda estarán bien-susurró el castaño, su semblante era suave pero en sus ojos se veía la verdad, estaba preocupado, la azabache no pudo detectar si aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella o a él mismo

Al llegar a la orilla, Tad se hallaba arrecostado en el suelo, Verónica sacudiéndose las gotas de agua que serpenteaban por sus cabellos, Chad estaba sentado mirando a la arena con cansancio, Tootie secaba sus lentes, Chester se amarraba la chaqueta al cuello y AJ los observaba mientras llegaban

Al sentarse junto a ellos, la arena caliente surtía efecto en su piel tentándola a quitarse el estúpido abrigo pero se le veía demasiado bello como para intentarlo; nadie dijo nada hasta pasado un tiempo que no fue muy largo

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Tad, se notaba la antipatía de la situación en su voz

-¡Chicos, no se preocupen por Cosmo y Wanda! Ellos son más fuertes, inteligentes y valientes de lo que parecen

Chad se rio, el hada verde no presentaba para él muchos signos de inteligencia

-No es la primera vez que hemos estado en peligro

-¿Pero antes han tenido magia, no?-cuestionó Verónica

-No, a veces hemos resuelto los problemas sin ella

La gente quedó en silencio, el dentón le había devuelto algo de confianza y a raíz de la desesperación cualquier consuelo llena de ánimo al cuerpo entero

-Timmy debe tener razón, son criaturas de miles de años, deben tener mucha experiencia en esta clase de cosas. Además, luchando es la única forma que podremos ver a nuestra familia de nuevo y regresar juntos a la Tierra

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tootie- declaró la azabache popular- No nos queda de otra que aguantarnos lo que suceda. ¡Tenemos que vencer a esos salvajes!-dijo arrastrando las sílabas de la última palabra con desdén

-Yo estoy contigo Trixie-dijo Tad recobrando el entusiasmo, si las miradas matasen la que Turner le dirigía al rubio lo hubiera sepultado

\- Por lo menos guardamos las provisiones… ¿A dónde estarán?- preguntó Chester y es que el lugar era inmenso para ser un saco- Yo esperaba una habitación negra

-La verdad, aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a la magia, no sé qué hacer y ni tenemos conocimiento en lo más mínimo… ¿Acaso no hay algo aquí que pueda ayudarnos, Timmy?

-Bueno, Cosmo lanza mucha basura aquí… Puede haber algo que nos sirva-dijo señalando más allá donde terminaba la arena y comenzaba el pasto- Podemos registrar cada uno una parte de la isla, Tad y Chad podrían quedarse aquí y vigilar por si algo sucede.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-afirmó Trixie y todos los demás asintieron

Cada uno tomo un camino distinto sumergiéndose en el follaje exótico de la isla, Tootie sabía que no debía alejarse mucho pero las probabilidades de que algo realmente malo ocurriese dentro del saco eran escasas

Los manglares cubrían la zona entera impidiendo a los rayos de sol ingresar completamente, los cocos de las palmeras se veían jugosos y la humedad era sofocante. El sonido del batir de las alas de las aves llegaban a los oídos de la morena junto a su canto, no había ninguna otra especie animal.

Conforme avanzaba no podía evitar internarse en lo profundo, hacia al corazón, debía llegar con algo que les fuera de utilidad a todos. En especial a Timmy, por sus hadas

Supo al instante cuando llegó a medio kilómetro de recorrido que había encontrado algo especial, seis luces tan pequeñas como un haz se perdía en el tronco ancho; siguió a trote lento el origen del destello.

Las ramas de los árboles se entremezclaban una entre otras haciendo un gran nido impenetrable por sobre ella, giró a la izquierda y corrió tres metros más; vio una pila de desperdicios con muchas camisas del hada verde, juguetes viejos de Timmy, fotos de la secundaria del hada rosa, una hamaca, lentes de sol (que confiaba le encantarían a Tad y a su hermano) y, el objeto que buscaba

Brillaba tanto como el diamante entre el carbón, escondido en esa gran pila de basura acumulada del hada verde, Cosmo, el padrino de su antiguo gran amor.

Un sentimiento de atracción incesante surgía desde muy adentro de su ser gritándole solo una cosa- ¡Tómalo!

Los chicos no andaban lejos pero tampoco cerca, era solo ella y aquella cosa que captaba su atención de manera desproporcional

Avanzó en puntillas, los años de practicar ballet tendrían que servirle de algo, ser sigilosa; el sol no tocaba el torrente de basura por el cambio la oscuridad sí, bañaba toda la zona. Si no fuera por el pequeño haz de luz roja que desprendía aquel objeto desconocido se hubiese tropezado en cualquier momento

Se guio como un barco hacia un faro y tomo el objeto entre sus manos, era un espejo con marco de marfil y seis rubís incrustados

A pesar de verse a través de él, no la reflejaba, al igual que los vampiros

-¡Qué raro!-susurró, zarandeando el objeto de un lado a otro y una imagen se mostró ante ella mientras los rubíes alumbraban con mayor intensidad

Era su hermana Vicky, dormida en el bunker de los Turner al lado del holograma de Timmy y por el parecer se había adueñado del mejor espacio con un cómodo sillón, una manta y su figura de Barbilla Roja

Sus ojos se aguaron, nunca se lo diría a la pelirroja pero la extrañaba incluso más que a sus padres e intuía que para ella era lo mismo. Sabía que Vicky odiaba aquel regalo que le había dado Timmy después de aventarle no sé cuántos globos de agua pero no negaría que tuvo su gesto

Siempre se preguntó por qué sin importar el afán que su hermana ponía en hacer trizas a Barbilla Roja siempre fallaba, ahora comprendía la razón. Timmy había pedido un deseo solo para ella

"Yo soy el que te quiere" recordó

Aun no comprendía que intentó decirle en aquel momento pero las palabras repercutían con mayor fuerza en su cabeza

Llevó el espejo hacia su pecho, solo esperaba no causarle muchos pesares a su hermana quien de seguro creía que estaba muerta

Al separarlo pudo percatarse de otra imagen, era Remy Cajallena dormido sobre un mesón de madera caoba y por detrás de él lo cubrían repisas de infinidad de libros. Se veía dulce y sereno, algo que la alivio de sobre manera, su tez se veía más pálida a través del reflejo y sus rizos dorados se hallaban engrinchados. No podía separar sus ojos de él, removía su interior de la forma en la que solo lo podía hacer Timmy Turner. Deseaba con gran fuerza y mucha curiosidad haberlo besado, si lo encontrará otra vez le daría un golpe por haberse marchado y después robaría sus labios, aunque solo fuese por cuestión de segundos porque con solo uno de ellos estaría contenta.

Remy y Vicky, Vicky y Remy; dos seres que correspondería dos grandes partes de ella

Sujeto el manco del espejo y su vista reparó en una inscripción de la cual no se había percatado

"In nomine Dei dilectione" y en la parte de atrás su traducción: "En nombre del amor"

Tenía que mostrárselo a Timmy

La sangre corría muy fuerte por sus venas y un subidón de energía aceleraba su corazón. Tenía que ser una señal

Aquel espejo despertaba en ella una sensación reconfortante, si Timmy pudiera ver a Cosmo y Wanda a través de él serviría de mucho

El calor la abrazaba empapando sus ropas de sudor y las gotas le resbalaban desde su sien hasta llegar a sus mejillas

"Tad tiene celular". Podría avisar por ahí, claro, si es que había alguna especie de cobertura lo cual dudaba ya que… Estaban dentro de un saco

No paró ni para tomar aire, tuvo la suerte de no tropezarse sin embargo alguna que otra rama había hecho travesuras con su cuerpo y falda

Tad se hallaba sentado junto a su hermano untándose la pomada para la inflamación, veían el mar despejado, a Tootie le recordaba la escena de una película. Ambos chicos descansando bajo la sombra de dos palmeras

-¿Te peleaste con alguna planta y perdiste?-le dijo el rubio al verla llegar, lo cual fue imposible de ignorar, su respiración agitada gritaba por si sola "mírenme, estoy aquí" desde tres metros de distancia. Parte de su falda y medias pantis negras estaban rasguñadas al igual que sus brazos, su melena atada en dos coletas parecía el nido de alguna ave exótica y sus lentes se inclinaban de un lado

La morena cayó de rodillas frente a los hermanos mientras recuperaba el oxígeno, Chad detecto el espejo de rubíes que Tootie sujetaba con su mano izquierda y lo tomó para observarlo mejor; el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad

Le mostró a sus padres, tíos y primos aun congelados en la Tierra, sacudió su cabeza y se lo pasó a Tad quien lo deposito en el suelo

-Me pelee con muchas ramas de árbol, espinas, huecos ocultos por el pastizal, el calor-dijo tomando aire por cada dos palabras que salían de su boca- ¿Alguna otra pregunta

Tad miró al espejo detallándolo mejor- ¡En nombre del amor! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-De una pila de basura a medio kilómetro de acá… Tengo sed

-Ahí hay mucha agua-señaló el rubio al mar

-Necesito hablar con Timmy… ¿Tienen alguna idea?

-El teléfono está muerto, si a eso te refieres-contestó Chad- Lo mejor sería que esperarás acá, igual regresarán. ¡Puedes refrescarte!

Tootie lo pensó, en realidad necesitaba un buen baño para quitarse todo el mugrero

-¿Crees que Turner pueda verlos o algo así?

-Valdría la pena intentarlo, Tad… Pude ver a Vicky

El rubio enmudeció

-¿Y cómo está?- preguntó el moreno

-Se ve agotada, pero sana-dijo la chica, Tad ya no la miraba por el cambio posaba su vista en las olas- Voy a ver qué tan fría está el agua

La arena caliente entraba sin permiso en sus zapatos y lastimaban sus pies, daba grandes zancadas para llegar rápido a la orilla junto a las olas de mar, al llegar donde la arena mojada se quitó los zapatos, tanteaba el terreno y con la punta del dedo gordo del pie tocó el agua… Muy fría, retrocedió, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente

-¡¿Te vas a bañar o solo juegas a saltar las olas?!-le gritó el rubio

-¿Acaso me vas a acompañar?-se burló desde lejos para dar brinquitos mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua, sumergió su cabeza entera para acelerar el proceso. La sal de mar escocía sus heridas, tomó aire y se dejó flotar; alejando la tensión de su cuerpo y relajándolo al máximo

El arrullo de las olas la adormilaban y en su mente rondaban pensamientos de su hermana y Remy

Siempre supo que la relación que sostenía con la pelirroja no era muy sana pero cada vez que se encontraba en una situación de emergencia ella estaba allí y la ayudaba a su forma, claro después, venía un viaje de maldades por parte de su hermana para demostrar que seguía siendo cruel. Pero eso ya no importaba si la había apoyado antes, ¿no debería ser así?

Cómo una vez antes de conocer a Cajallena, la morena se encontraba sentada llorando en su cuarto porque había visto a Timmy y a Trixie juntos. Vicky la veía de soslayo arrecostada en el marco de la puerta con un chocolate a medio comer

-¿Acaso vas a llorar todo el día?

-Es mi cuarto-le chilló

-El mío también. Así que cállate-dijo, metiéndole lo que quedaba del dulce en su boca

Al día siguiente escuchó por otros niños de la cuadra que habían visto la sala de Turner arder en llamas

-¡Tootie!- escuchó gritar, su dentón favorito la llamaba

Salió corriendo presurosamente a su encuentro, al llegar terminó otra vez con la lengua afuera, se percató que Timmy había encontrado un cuarto de las provisiones que habían salvado antes del ataque

-¿Haz considerado correr una maratón?- le habló el rubio al verla

-¡No!

-Perderías-contestó su hermano

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Turner al ver los rasguños

-Nada. ¿Ya te mostraron el espejo?

-¿Qué espejo?

La morena golpeo las cabezas del par de hermanos

-Eso duele, queríamos que te llevaras el crédito

-¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer Chad, si ustedes están "vigilando"?- dijo la última palabras llena de sarcasmo y abriendo comillas con los dedos

-Aunque no lo creas, no ha sido tan fácil-defendió el rubio, ella estalló de la risa

-¿¡Qué espejo!?-preguntó el dentón, Tad lo sacó de entre la arena y se lo pasó

-¿Qué ves?

Timmy concentró sus pensamientos en el cristal y emergió la imagen de sus padres quienes observaban al holograma de él en el bunker, acobijándolo mejor mientras dormía y dándole un beso de buenas noches. Por instantes, deseo alejar al objeto de sí pero se detuvo, otra imagen se iba formando… Vio a Cosmo y Wanda

La sala blanca seguía alumbrada por las velas mágicas decorativas, el hada verde corría cuando el ataque dirigido por el ente con ojos de reloj fue bloqueado por la varita del hada rosa, que salió despedida a varios metros de distancia

Veinte dedos se iluminaron y se alzaron hacia las hadas, Timmy chilló y con su mano palmó el cristal, lo traspasó al igual que el agua

Todos se quedaron perplejos, al extraer su mano desde adentro trajo consigo una luz de colores verde, rosa y plata que al soltarlo brilló proyectando la imagen que antes veían a los cielos como una pantalla de cine

Inherentemente del resultado final de la batalla iba a ser visto por todos aunque muchos siguieran explorando las profundidades de la isla

Wanda abrió la cabeza de Cosmo y de él sacó un escudo

-Wao, ¿cómo eso nunca apareció en uno de mis cuentos de hadas?

-¡Magia!-contestó el dentón muy emocionado haciendo reír a la morena

El ataque de luz destruyó el escudo evitando que salieran heridos

-¡Uf, bien hecho!- gritó Chad, ambos hermanos parecían estar viendo un partido de futbol

Cosmo sacó un arma, disparó del gatillo seis veces, al estrellarse la bala con algún objeto hacía explosión; el ente se movía con gracia esquivando con una velocidad sobre humana los ataques. El hada enfureció y al séptimo disparo apunto a una de las velas que se encontraban por encima del ente, la cera fundida cayó y quemó parte de su nuca y espalda

-¡Cosmo!- gritó Wanda sorprendida de la proeza de su marido

-No es tan idiota-dijo Tad-, como pensaba

El ente tembló, en su expresión se veía una rabia ciega y de destrucción que puso los pelos de punta a las hadas. Alzó sus dos brazos principales y cuatro de sus dedos se iluminaron pero esta vez de un color carmesí, las agujas de sus ojos se pararon marcando las doce en punto, una brisa gélido ingresó por los pasillos apagando las llamas de las velas sumergiéndolo a los tres en las tinieblas, lo único que proporcionaba algún tipo de resplandor era los dedos rojos y la túnica plateada que cubría al ente reflejando la luz opaca de la luna

-Deberías reservar tu magia, número B0018, para una situación de real importancia-dijo una voz entre la sombras, iba despacio como si conociera cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer su enemigo. Era tan negro como el petróleo, no tenía ojos solo unas agujas que marcaban las horas y al borde de lo que podría llamarse como su rostro una campanilla, con su carne negra, desnuda y sin sexo.

Todo lo que rodeaba a ese ser despedía un olor a muerte

-Mi bondad, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dijo el ente arrodillándose ante el extraño ser que permanecía debajo del marco de la puerta

-Has completado tu misión, tick tack-aclaró con un leve tintineo de voz-. Regresarás con los demás números

-Mi bondad, pero aún no he terminado con las criaturas mágicas, tipo voladoras, de especie hada.

-Yo me encargaré

-Muchas gracias, mi bondad, ojala su cargo dure la eternidad-dijo con alegría el ente, el ser palmó con su mano la cabeza del Nª B0018 convirtiéndolo en dos relojes fusionados perdiendo su forma humanoide, abrió un portal con la punta de su dedo meñique rasgando la delgada línea inter dimensional y arrojó los relojes

Cerró el portal, miró de refilo a Cosmo y Wanda que estaban en posición de combate

-La Avenida Fulcanelli es peligrosa, deben tener mucho cuidado cuando vayan para allá

Ambas hadas quedaron consternadas

-Nosotros no tenemos pensado ir para allá- aseguró Cosmo para ser recibido por un codazo de la peli rosa por su insensatez

-Eso creen-bufó, dándose media vuelta- ¡Nos vemos, pequeños tic tak!- al salir chasqueo los dedos encerrando a Cosmo, Wanda y el negocio en una gran burbuja con símbolos dorados- Aun hay números afuera, esto los mantendrá seguros hasta la madrugada cuando ya nos hallamos ido. Ustedes verán que harán con sus niños humanos

Dio otro chasquido y se esfumó como una mopa de humo

* * *

 **Hi mis amores, espero lo hayan disfrutado como a mi encanta escribirlo para ustedes**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	8. Mamá Cosma

**Mamá Cosma**

 **8**

Las estrellas eran la única señal de vida en el cielo nocturno de la isla dentro del saco, la noche era la invitada y todos los chicos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata a orillas del mar.

Después del espectáculo que habían visto en la tarde a manos de Cosmo y Wanda, y como protagonista "Mi bondad" (el extraño ser cabeza de reloj), los que quedaban sumergidos en las profundidades de la isla emergieron trayendo consigo algunas de las provisiones que habían llevado; después le pedirían al hada verde que sacará el resto

Timmy y Tootie eran scouts lo cual hizo más simple armar un fuego con las varas secas que encontraron, entre las provisiones que consiguieron estaba la bolsa de chucherías de Trixie, las aguas minerales y los alimentos no perecederos

Tomaron las chucherías primero, lo importante para esos momentos era llenar algo el estómago, lo peor ya había pasado y había traído consigo una sorpresa

-¿A qué creen que se refería con B0018?-preguntó la rubia quien comía una bolsa de papitas

-Más números-respondió Tad, tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua mineral

-Obvio bobo pero, ¿cuántos? ¿Del 1 al 1000?

-Creo que sería mejor no pensar en eso… Porque si es así, ¿qué significaría la B?- dijo la morena agarrando una bolita de cereal de chocolate bien azucarado mientras el espejo era acomodado en su regazo. No quería separarse de él, era especial y le mostraba como estaban aquellas otras dos partes de ella

-¿La pregunta es, por qué nos ayudó, chicos?-preguntó AJ jugando con un dorito entre sus dedos

-¿Crees que sea amigo, AJ?-cuestionó Chester quien se había acabado todas sus chucherías y buscaba a ver si le podía robar a su amigo dentón

-Es mejor no fiarse de nadie. ¿Con qué motivo nos ayudaría?

-Somos importantes

-Podría ser Chad pero, ¿qué hicimos que nos hiciera tan importantes a diferencia de las demás personas y criaturas que… No

-Pregúntaselo a tu amigo el dentón

-Timmy ya dijo que no tenía nada que ver con esto, Tad

-¿Y tú como lo sabes ratón de biblioteca? Quizás no sea él pero tendrá una idea de lo que esté sucediendo

-El otro chico con padrinos mágicos es Cajallena-respondió Turner desviando la mirada encolerizada de la morena que le daba la sensación de querer pasar su cabeza por la guillotina al igual que Alicia y la Reina Roja, jugaba con una barra de chocolate pasándola de una mano a otra dándole pequeños mordisquitos de vez en cuando

-¡Remy, no!

-Pero no sería una mala opción pensar que él pueda saber algo. Lo malo es que no tenemos como preguntarle

La morena enmudeció, tomó el espejo de entre su regazo y lo alzó hacia sus compañeros; la primera imagen que apareció fue la del rubio tomando un desayuno monstruoso (asquerosamente horrible) que le ofrecía su hada para después botarlo en la basura sin que este se diera cuenta

Hubo un instante de seriedad en el que la cabeza de todos sumaba 2+2 son 4, pues el hecho de que pudiera verlo a través del espejo significaba que era alguien que en realidad quería mucho. Desde que habían llegado a Mundo Mágico no le había dado tiempo de recabar en sus mismos sentimientos o el de los demás, su familia y las criaturas desaparecidas

-Ok, eso es de utilidad-dijo Chester, rompiendo el silencio

-¿Lo quería envenenar? Preguntó la ojis celeste y es que, en serio, daba miedo esa comida

-No, Juanísimo es un pésimo cocinero pero un buen padrino mágico-dijo el dentón sin salir de su asombroso, no se había dado cuenta en que momento la morena cambio tanto para con él y dirigir todo hacia el rubio mimado. Más, el lugar donde Remy pasaba el rato le resultaba conocido-… Corazones, yo he visto corazones

-¿Y dónde crees que podrían estar?-preguntó AJ

-En la mansión de Cupido

-¿Existe Cupido?

-¿Puedo tomar una flecha?

-¿Vas a hacer que alguien se enamore de ti contra su voluntad? Eso es muy de chico malo, Tad

-Gracias Trixie

-¿Cupido estará con ellos?

-No sabría decirte Tootie

-Pero con eso todos tenemos una idea clara de hacia dónde debemos ir. Quizás a eso se refería el cabeza de reloj. Nuestra siguiente parada será en la mansión de Cupido-dijo Aj- ¿Qué les parece?

Todos asintieron y no hubo más charla por esa noche

Desde el horizonte surgía como pequeños destellos naranja los primeros vestigios de que ya había amanecido haciendo más visible el polvo del negocio. Todo estaba vuelto una porquería después del ataque de B0018 pero aunque sea estaban vivos y sus niños también

Cosmo y Wanda no pudieron conciliar el sueño, además de los ruidos extraños procedentes de la dimensión del tiempo, el hecho de que supiera aquel extraño ser de piel negra la existencia de sus "ahijados" les llenaba de un sabor agrio el paladar.

Aun y a pesar de que esclarecía la brisa fría y la bruma no eran apaciguadas, Wanda se reacomodaba en el hombro de su esposo aprovechando el calor humano que le brindaba. Necesitaba de alguien quien le brindará protección y apoyo, y el mero contacto con el hada verde lograba mermar en gran medida sus temores

Las runas doradas seguían ahí, deteniendo su paso, alzándose en hileras verticales de símbolos dorados. Empezaban a desaparecer lentamente desde la cúpula hasta los cimientos, se quemaban soltándose como brillantina dorada para después evaporarse

Wanda tan solo pudo detectar una parte de las runas mágicas, las otras le seguían pareciendo un misterio. Cada reino tenía su propio código para mantener en secreto su forma de atacar

Al haber desaparecido la última runa, Wanda dio un codazo a su esposo para que se asomara más allá del negocio- Nada- , tal cual había prometido

Cosmo desdobló el saco apretándolo desde la cola sacando varios objetos primero: camisas sudadas, juguetes raros de Timmy y por último, a los chicos

La gran mayoría cayeron de cabeza o de trasero, excepto Chad que aterrizó cómodamente a la espalda de su hermano sacándole casi todo el aire de sus pulmones

Tootie aterrizo de cabeza a poco de que se le rompieran sus gafas, tuvo que soltar el espejo y este se deslizó a través del suelo llegando a los pies del hada rosa

"En nombre del amor" hace mucho que Wanda no se encontraba con aquel objeto, lo daba por perdido después de que su esposo hiciese una de sus limpiezas rápidas

Fue después de su noche de bodas, durante su luna de miel, andaba con bata de baño mientras esperaba su desayuno a las 10 am. Revisaba los regalos de sus amigos, entre uno de esos estaba:

 _ **Para: Cosmo y Wanda**_

 _ **De: Cupido**_

Era un recuerdo fugaz, la verdad es que nunca le tomó verdadera importancia, por eso nunca hizo esfuerzos por conseguirlo cuando Cosmo lo perdió

Ahora, verlo cerca de las manos de la morena hacía que renaciera en ella, cierta curiosidad. Cupido era el dios del amor y como todo dios hacía alardes de ser misterioso ante los mortales

Los quejidos se hicieron llegar ante los oídos de las hadas, al parecer el impacto había sido doloroso y la gran mayoría se encontraba en estado de confusión viendo las estrellitas

-¿No pudieron ser más delicados?- se quejó Verónica sin hostilidad alguna

\- ¡Chicos, que bueno que estén bien!-dijo Timmy, saliendo a volar a los brazos de sus hadas

Un leve ronroneo maternal se escapó de las bocas de las chicas, ambas padrinos abrieron sus brazos para recibir a sus demás "niños"

-Ahora ustedes, también forman parte de nosotros-dijo Wanda

Se levantaron lentamente y abrazaron a las hadas con fuerza, al paso de unos segundos se volvieron a separar

-… ¿Y cómo se encuentran? Ha sido una locura desde ayer

-Esperamos no haberlos preocupado mucho

-No con esto- respondió Tad, tomando el espejo que había caído segundos antes en el suelo

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió Tootie y el rubio lo depositó en sus manos

-No sabía que las hadas podían abrir sus cabezas- comentó Chad

-Debo admitir que eso fue lo más genial y raro que he visto. No sabía que Cosmo podía hacer eso a pesar de haber compartido con ustedes en la panadería

-Pues a mí me gusto cuando le cayó la cera caliente sobre la piel. Con esa expresión podré dormir feliz en las noches-dijo Chester

El hada verde solo podía sonrojarse y Wanda estaba orgullosa de que su marido sea la sensación

-Y bueno… ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer niños?

-Queremos encontrar a Remy Cajallena, Tootie pudo verlo a través del espejo de Cupido. Después me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas sobre eso- mencionó AJ

\- Pero la mansión de Cupido queda muy lejos de aquí, terminaremos con la lengua afuera si es que llegamos

-Lo que Cosmo quiere decir, es que tardaremos más de un día de camino a pie

-¿Tendremos que dormir en la calle?

-Irrumpimos en una casa y ya, la verdad es que dudo que ofendamos a alguien si nadie está aquí- respondió la morena

-¿La casa de tú mamá no queda cerca de acá?-preguntó el dentón con algo de duda

No sabía si formular la pregunta sería pertinente para Cosmo, después de la primera vez que viajó al Mundo Mágico para darse cuenta que el mismo caos que acontecía en la Tierra repercutía con mayor fuerza en el hogar de sus hadas, no pudieron encontrar a mamá Cosma. Su casa estaba cerrada con doble llave y no respondía por aquel entonces a los gritos de su hijo; no estaba dentro y las llaves que siempre se encontraban bajo la alfombra de bienvenida, según Cosmo, habían desaparecido

El hada verde se puso pálida y Wanda regañó con la mirada a su ahijado

-Llegaríamos para esta misma noche a pie

-¿¡En la noche!?- preguntó Tad compartiendo la misma cara de espanto que su más cercano grupo de amigo. Trixie estuvo a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de su amigo ya que la caminata le parecía mucho más ruda que cualquier ejercicio de pilates que hubiese hecho

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es como ir de campamento pero con menos serpientes

\- Creo que mover un dedo les dolería, Chester- dijo AJ- "Y de milagro lavarán sus trusas"- pensó para sus adentros

-¿Y no habrá un auto que nos podamos robar?-preguntó Chad- Como en los videojuegos

-¡Yo conduzco!-dijo Verónica

-Es mejor pasar desapercibido por ahora-aconsejó el hada rosa

-Podríamos caminar en intervalos de a cinco horas y descansar una

-Ni loco, ratón de biblioteca

-¿Y cómo pretendes llegar ahí tan rápido?

-Acuérdate que aún no me siento muy bien de la pierna-dijo el rubio en un murmullo audible, Tootie bufó

-Descansaremos cuando nos duelan los pies. ¿Ok? ¿Cosmo, a qué hora crees que lleguemos por allá?

-Con Tad y su pierna mala, a media noche

-¿Tad, por qué tienes que ser tan torpe?- preguntó la azabache popular con fastidio y broma, el rubio se sintió realmente ofendido. Deberían felicitarlo por su valentía y consentirlo, bueno solo Trixie, por sus heridas. Los vendajes le estaban ayudando de sobremanera pero aun sentía algo de molestia

Para entrada la tarde y ya iniciada la caminata, el cielo era calmo y las nubes escondían al sol, no había calor solo la humedad y el frío. Clima que Wanda prefería para tomar una taza de chocolate con pan azucarado, el embrollo la asustaba por los niños que ahora tenía a su cuidado. Su esposo estaba dolido por no haber visto a su madre la primera vez, nunca buscaba reflejarlo en Timmy pero ella como su pareja cumplía otra condición, y aun así se lo ocultará lo descubriría en sus ojos verdes, gozaba de una conexión nacida de años de convivencia y entrega. La advertencia del extraño ser cabeza de reloj, la desconcertaba pues, ¿cómo sabía que irían hasta allá y no a algún otro lugar? Se supone, teoría básica, que hay un sinfín de caminos a través de las líneas del tiempo. ¿Y con qué motivo ofrecía su ayuda? Quizás era el apoyo que tanto necesitaban

Su mente divagaba entre aquellas cavilaciones, Timmy se percataba que su cabeza estaba en otro lado igual que la de Cosmo, pero no puso quejas. Era un muy buen niño.

Los niños no se callaban, siempre mantenían el ritmo de conversación-pelea-insulto-bromas-conversación, se les pasó el día "rápido"

El humor de los niños era somnoliento, parecían soldados después de la guerra y arrastraban sus pies con fastidio

Llegaron justo a la hora acordada, 12pm, la casa de mamá Cosma lucía como todas las otras. Lúgubre, envejecida, con la pintura opaca y desconchada

Debajo del tapete no había ninguna llave como esperaban, Cosmo agarró la piedra más cercana que encontró y empezó a romper las ventanas, su madre si lo viera lo castigaría por mil años sin pudin, aquel pensamiento le causo gracia

Ambas hadas entraron flotando en el hogar, los niños esperaron en silencio como no lo habían hecho antes, la puerta se abrió

Timmy entró de primero, la casa de mamá Cosma seguía igual como la recordaba, intacta por dentro y con cada cosa en su sitio

En la repisa junto al comedor seguía la foto familiar, con Cosmo bebé siendo cargado en los brazos de su difunto padre, quien se veía completamente orgulloso con el hadita que protegía y brindaba su calor; su madre sonreía de oreja a oreja, en un inusual pasado remoto donde mamá Cosma era mucho más feliz y menos antipática de lo que era ahora

Timmy fijo su mirada en su hada quien se lucía alegre y aliviado, como si le hubiesen quitado en un enorme peso de encima

-¿¡Quién quiere celebrar el haber llegado!?

-No, gracias-. Yo paso-. Tal vez mañana.- Fueron diciendo los chicos quienes se encontraban sin ánimos de herir al hada verde, muy agotados. Cuando Timmy les dio una seña para que voltearan y observarán a Cosmo casi al borde del llanto, accedieron

Festejaron en pobreza, con la poca comida que tenía, Wanda intentaba ser lo más chistosa posible para que sus nuevos ahijados cumplieran con el capricho de su marido lo más que pudieran. Obviamente no le dio resultado a ella, pero Cosmo quien con solo una broma sí lo hacía reír y la avergonzaba, también contó los relatos más embarazosos de su ahijado dentón quien tembló de la rabia pero aguantó el impulso asesino

Después las hadas repartieron los tres dormitorios y el sofá entre todos, las chicas pararon al dormitorio de mamá Cosma

A horas de la madrugada cuando Tootie luchaba entre las barreras de la conciencia y el sueño, un ruido proveniente del espejo que no había soltado desde que Tad se lo dio y que solo se lo había entregado a sus otros compañeros para que vieran a su familia de vez en cuando, empezó a chillar

Se despertó angustiada y levantó a Trixie de su sueño de belleza, Verónica al parecer estaba noqueada pues seguía roncando tan tranquila como antes

La ojis celeste se puso al lado de la morena, una imagen se formaba en el cristal, era Remy Cajallena junto a Juanísimo Magnífico

-¿A qué te refieres?- le gritaba el rubio, parecía haber vuelto a la extraña biblioteca que Tootie había visto la primera vez, al frente del chico un holograma gigante que cubría una pared entera

Era el extraño ser cabeza de reloj o "mi bondad"

-El señor de la sangre que cabalga sobre una pesadilla, si lo derrotas mi pequeño tic tack, con tus otros compañeros nos habremos ahorrado mucho. ¡Hasta muy pronto!

Escucharon antes de que el cristal se volviera a empañar

* * *

 **Mi meta es que este sea un gran fic y mi mejor fic, ¿me ayudan ;) :D ? Sé que puedo seducirlos :P**

 **Con respecto a mi otro ship Poof x Foop, van a aparecer pero ya avanzada la historia**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo**

 **Si le gustó no sean tímidos y denle a follow y dejen review xD sino, ¿qué hacen aquí? Masoquistas :P**


	9. Noche de Insomnio

**Noche de Insomnio**

 **9**

Era inevitable como predecir a ciencia cierta la reacción de una persona ante una situación de riesgo o una muy mala noticia que conlleve a una situación de riesgo. El sudor frío se incrustaba como perlas en la frente de Trixie Tang, se levantó apresurada de la cama sin fijarse mucho en Tootie, tardó unos segundos en encontrar sus botines blancos. Su cerebro estaba funcionando a un ritmo más lento y mucho más nervioso de lo que la situación le imploraba. Un cosquilleo se formó en la boca de su estómago, abrió con cierta dificultad la puerta mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Al salir de la habitación vaciló en qué dirección dirigirse.

La casa de Mamá Cosma constaba de dos pisos como la mayoría de los diversos hogares que conformaban la vecindad. En el primer piso estaba la sala con una lámpara de hélice del siglo pasado colgando del techo que proporcionaba un aire fresco al cuarto, debajo un comedor de seis asientos con una mesa de hierro forjado y un cristal con el marco detallado, las sillas negras con cojines verdes, un sofá de cuero blanco, cinco recuadros de diversas fotos familiares durante las diferentes etapas desde que Cosmo era un bebe hasta llegar a ser un adolescente y una vieja biblioteca que al parecer desde hace muchos años nadie tocaba. A la derecha de la habitación un arco daba entrada a la cocina de paredes amarillas con mosaicos de tazones de frutas repitiéndose en una franja a lo largo y ancho de la cocina, un bar de madera desde donde se podía observar al chef y los estantes donde se guardaba los alimentos.

Al lado izquierdo, una puerta blanca guiaba a un pasillo que dividía al antiguo dormitorio de Cosmo con el cuarto para los invitados. Devuelta a la sala, al fondo se hallaba unas escaleras de caracol blancas que llevaban al dormitorio de Mamá Cosma, al baño principal y una habitación de música clausurada con un piano y varias partituras desplegadas por el asiento de cuero negro que daba vida al pianista.

Recordaba cuando Cosmo cerró la puerta al verla abierta. Al parecer lo que le contaba Timmy, la madre del hada poseía una voz cantarina que hace muchos años no utilizaba. Trixie supuso que era debido al padre muerto del hada ya que Cosmo nunca hablaba de él, y su presencia a través de las fotos le daba un tinte fantasmagórico al hogar.

Dudo un poco al bajar por las escaleras, sus nervios le ensombrecían los recuerdos y la hacía perder el lujo de los detalles- ¿Dónde mandaron a Timmy a dormir? ¿Al cuarto de Cosmo o de los invitados-. No importaba, probaría con ambas. Igualito necesitaba informar a todos los chicos.

Cajallena iba a necesitar ayuda

* * *

Tootie no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar al repentino descubrimiento, su mente trataba de asimilar la imagen que se había proyectado al frente de ella como si esta fuera solo una ilusión, al igual como le sucede a los perdidos en un desierto bajo un sol de treinta y nueve grados.

Parecía una atípica pesadilla a la situación que actualmente compartía con sus compañeros. Nunca negó la posibilidad de que Remy supiera más de lo que aparentaba, negarlo sería una idiotez, sin embargo no lo señalaba con el dedo acusándolo de todos los males acometidos en ambos mundos como definitivamente hacía Timmy.

Hacerlo significaría dar por desconocido todas las experiencias vividas con el ricachón, sin saber discernir cuantas eran verdad de las que solo era una falacia muy similar a la fantasía

Un extraño temor la inundó como las olas de mar vista desde una costa en una noche tormentosa por los días de invierno, donde las aguas no arrecían y dan alardes de engullir a cualquier criatura que intentase luchar contra ellas con su fuerza y frío glacial que entumece los músculos y entorpece la mente-. ¿Qué tanto creía conocer de Cajallena?- quizás la respuesta a eso era "nada"

Se venían cosas peores, eso nadie tenía que decírselo y más cuando iba un hombre llamado Mortho tras ellos cabalgando sobre un jinete de la muerte, aquella afirmación le erizaba los vellos finos y casi invisibles de la piel

Más no podía acometer toda la culpa al rubio, aunque la duda se hiciera cada vez más ferviente en su ser. Reclamaría varias respuestas al verlo de nuevo, si ojala llegaba a encontrarlo. No sabía si aquella fe salvadora que le confería nublaba su visión a un hecho obvio.

Pero aun recordaba cada uno de sus encuentros con Remy que la llevaron a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por él, no quería arriesgarse a aceptar que estaba enamorada ni mucho menos, sin embargo le atraía de una manera desproporcional y procuraba su bienestar. Después de lo que había sucedido con Timmy, deseaba asegurarse de no cometer el mismo error pues el dentón siempre se encontraba babeando por Tang hasta el punto de exasperarla en un pasado. Por eso cuando el rubio la salvó del matón, cobró en ella un inusual interés por él

¿Quién en la escuela se habría regresado alguna vez para ayudarla de Francis o cualquier otro imbécil? Nadie, y no los culpaba porque entendía que temían de aquellos mastodontes gordos con cerebro de canguil

Timmy por más que lo haya querido, formaba parte del montón que su vida le era inadvertida, o eso creía ella. Por eso, cuando supo que salía con Tang se le hizo menos doloroso de lo que pudo llegar a ser y todo eso se lo debía a Remy Cajallena

Por eso le extrañaba el que su dentón favorito le haya confesado después del partido de basket en casa de su abuela que la quería. No comprendía que significaba la palabra "querer" en el vocabulario del chico de gorra rosa pero intuía que era un concepto muy diferente al que ella manejaba. Además, que una parte de ella no podía evitar guardarle algo de resentimiento por todo los dolores de cabeza causados, algo que lo ocultaba de una manera extraordinaria

Aun sentía rabia por los desplantes en contra de su persona, aunque hubiera sido insignificante si Trixie no lo hubiera rechazado de la misma forma creando todo ese cinismo que durante el tiempo que gustaba de Timmy no pudo apreciar bien. Pues de la misma forma que la azabache menospreciaba a Turner, Turner lo hacía con ella

Y una cierta parte también deseaba que sufriera un poco todos los estragos que el chico le causó a ella. Pero era más fácil ignorar sus sentimientos, acallarlos, de qué le valía reclamarle a Timmy lo sucedido en un pasado

El día en el cual se reencontró con Cajallena después de devolverle su juguete de barbilla roja el sol actuaba como una autentica patada de trasero y tan cruel como una blasfemia, no era verano pero se asemejaba mucho aquella mañana de un día de agosto, aunque la brisa era fría y refrescante, muchos niños jugaban en los parques y aceras de Dimsdale con arsenales de juguetes varios.

Ella se encontraba resguardada por la sombra de un gran manzano cerca de la mansión Cajallena, no tenía una idea clara o precisa de lo que haría, solo una gran y reluciente pelota roja para divertirse

Al verlo salir de su hogar tomando la vereda en dirección al centro de la ciudad no pudo evitar no hacer alardes de su característica impulsividad lanzándole la pelota a sus pies. Se acercó tímidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Es mi pelota-le dijo, reafirmó su voz-¿Podrías pasármela?-Él se agacho sin decir nada, la recogió y se lanzó de vuelta-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó

-Al cine… ¿Estás sola?

-Bueno, ahora estoy contigo-contestó-Ojala disfrutes la película

Los encuentros que le seguían fueron más o menos cortos, cinco citas y una semi despedida. No tenía nada que envidiarles a las protagonistas de las telenovelas ya que había logrado un romance muy interesante durante sus nulas vacaciones. Aunque ese repentino positivismo se desvanecía cuando la imágenes de una Tierra destruida venían a ella. Luchaba por bloquearse y no pensar en su familia, no se podía dar el lujo de aminorar su coraje y de enflaquecerse ante la situación

No quería sufrir más y no deseaba prejuzgar al rubio, ni mucho menos confirmar sus temores de que todo haya sido una mentira, prefería enterrarlos y verle la otra cara a la moneda.

Aquel ser con cabeza de reloj se les había aparecido a ellos y era inevitable que no lo hiciera con Remy

Vio de soslayo a Verónica quien seguía profundamente dormida en la otra cama, pasó lentamente con carácter sepulcral como si en vez de observar a su rubia compañera vislumbrará un cadáver- ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se pusieran peores de lo que ya estaban?

Encendió la luz y la chica bufó con fastidio

-¡Apáguenla!- chilló

-Es hora de despertarse

-Es de madrugada y ni siquiera ha sonado el gallo

-¡Aquí no hay gallos, ahora despiértate!

-¿Y ahora que ha sucedido?-gimió Verónica apartándose las sábanas y frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba

Desde la sala se escuchaba las voces de los muchachos, que al parecer se acaban de levantar, los sonidos se hacían cada vez más latentes y graves

-Te explicaré cuando bajemos

La rubia lanzó las sábanas con desdén- … ¡Demonios, quiero un entretiempo!

Tootie pensó lo mismo

* * *

En la sala, ambas hadas que se encontraban dormidas en el sofá escucharon los presurosos pasos de la novia de su ahijado rumbo a su habitación, los ojos de la azabache no se percataron en los padrinos y estos tampoco le prestaron mucha atención a ella. Necesitaban un sueño de belleza

Al escuchar los pisotones de rabia y la voz de su ahijado unos tonos más altos de lo normal, tomaron en cuenta preocuparse. Escucharon que se dirigían a la habitación de Tad y Chad, unos cuantos murmullos y otros pasos en dirección hacia ellos

Cosmo y Wanda intercambiaron miradas con el mismo pensamiento: "¿Y ahora qué?"

No pasaron muchos minutos para que todos se reunieran en la sala. Timmy se hallaba sentado junto a sus padrinos con los brazos cruzados y al lado de una Trixie nerviosa que trataba de reflejar calma en sus gestos aunque de vez en cuando se rompía al mostrar un leve tick en los ojos

Las primeras en llegar fueron Tootie y Verónica, la morena sin dar alardes de sus emociones contrariadas y la segunda fastidiada

AJ se frotaba los ojos al salir del cuarto, Chester se acomodaba la franela, Tad y Chad fueron los últimos en llegar, luciendo tan bellos y relucientes como siempre porque puede ser que el mundo a su alrededor colapse pero necesitaban verse siempre guapos

El dentón inicio la conversación lo más rápido posible al ver la cara de irritación y sueño de sus compañeros, no acusó a Remy de ningún hecho aunque no pudo evitar soltar las palabras con cierta dosis de veneno

-¡¿Quién cabalga sobre una pesadilla?! –preguntó Chad tratando de asimilar las palabras de a una

-¿Qué demonios es una pesadilla?

-En la mitología griega son corceles malvados que habitan en planos inferiores-dijo AJ, sin dirigir su mirada a un lugar en específico, dejándole gran parte de sus movimientos expresivos a sus manos-Sus crines están en llamas

-¡Genial! Estamos jodidos-aseveró Tad con notorio sarcasmo al escuchar la respuesta a su duda

-¡El señor de la sangre! No sé por qué, no puedo dejar de pensar en un carnicero

Trixie tembló ante la idea

-Gracias por la ayuda frenillos-dijo Verónica

-Niños, dijimos que estábamos juntos en esto. Ahora somos una familia. Y le aseguro que ni Cosmo ni yo dejaremos que algo malo les pase-contestó el hada rosa, hablando sobre todos los presentes y tomando una actitud de liderazgo

Los chicos le agradecieron con la mirada y recuperaron la compostura

-Aun así, ahora más que antes debemos encontrar la forma de vernos con Remy

-Trixie tiene razón, él debe saber algo-dijo Timmy retomando la palabra-… Quizás nosotros no fuimos los primeros en conocer al Señor Bondad

-Muy bien…-habló Tootie al fin- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo encontraremos si vamos a pie hasta la mansión de Cupido? Aún no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos costará y si aun así lo logramos, de seguro ya no estaría ahí

Tal vez no sea así-respondió el hada verde jocoso tratando de imitar una voz misteriosa mientras el foquillo de una idea relucía en su cabeza-… El último en llegar me donará la mitad de su ración de comida-dijo y salió despedido entre los pasillos de la casa

-¡Denme espacio!-ordenó la azabache popular

Los muchachos los siguieron al instante como una banda de animales salvajes. Los hermanos empujaron a todos los que tenían a su alrededor para posicionarse entre los más veloces, aunque siguieran magullados y nadie se atrevía a volver a herirlos ya que estaban un 95% sanos

Cosmo abrió una puerta blanca escondida detrás de las escaleras, que daban al sótano, se encontraron con una habitación polvorienta con la pintura desconchada por la humedad y unos escalones deteriorados.

Bajaron con cuidado pues tenía miedo de caerse en la oscuridad que era la habitación

Trixie prendió su teléfono que había mantenido apagado para ahorrar batería, le quedaba solo un 5%, la lámpara del sótano de Mamá Cosma no funcionaba

Al llegar al último escalón, la débil luz blanca no permitía vislumbrar con claridad el objeto. Tan solo se lograba ver el capote verde

Un automóvil mágico verde, el segundo bebe de Mamá Cosma

-¿Y bueno, quién quiere subir a los asientos traseros? Los que no quieran, el maletero también está disponible

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el auto en forma de estampida dejando a un Cosmo arrollado y casi inconsciente en el suelo

Trixie y Timmy fueron los primeros en llegar, Chad el segundo junto a su hermano Tad

-¡Al maletero!-señaló el rubio

-¿¡Estás loco!?-señaló la porrista con desdén, entró en el auto procurando sentarse sobre las piernas de su amiga pero Trixie malinterpretó el mensaje haciendo lo mismo que ella pensaba hacer, sentándose en las piernas de Timmy y casi aplastándolo por lo bajito que era su novio secreto. Obligando a la rubia a sentarse sobre Chad, quien no dijo nada mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas morenas

Tad veía desde lejos con cierto resentimiento a Timmy y Trixie

-Damas, primero

-Yo no pienso sentarme sobre las piernas de un hombre-dijo Chester dándole todo el permiso a Tootie de subirse

La morena se coló en las piernas del rubio con gafas de sol, tomándolo desprevenido. La chica tuvo miedo de que este abriera la bocota pero se mantuvo inusualmente quieto y avergonzado, sin mirarla a los ojos

-Aun cabe uno- señaló el hada rosa- El otro se puede sentar adelante conmigo, en el asiento del copiloto

-¿En tus piernas?

-No, al lado

-¡Yo pido el asiento del copiloto!-gritó AJ, saltando lo más rápido dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta

Chester cupo de medio lado y muy aplastado. Wanda fue hasta donde estaba su marido, sentado en el suelo del sótano tomando aire y lo levantó para que cumpliera con su labor de chofer

En unas argollas que colgaban de la pared junto al carro, se encontraban las llaves

El hada verde se subió, cerró la puerta

-¿Y bien, quién me dará la mitad de su ración de comida?

-¡Cosmo!-regaño su esposa-Olvídenlo niños

-Pero es un reto y…

-¡No!

AJ bufó aliviado mientras el hada ponía en marcha el auto algo cabizbajo

-Esto parece un carro de payasos-dijo Tad por la cantidad de gente

Cosmo condujo, eran las 4:30 de la mañana, no tardó mucho en que todos se quedaran dormidos, hasta su esposa a quien podía oírla roncar dulcemente. Se sentía traicionado, los ojos le ardían y no podía hacer aparecer un café en sus manos

La noche era opaca, la luna no daba rastro de existencia y las estrellas eran múltiples en el cielo, le recordaba mucho a una manta que le había obsequiado su madre: azul marino con estrellas. Lo arropaba en las noches de invierno hasta la cabeza. Bonitos recuerdos

Las formas urbanas se transformaron hasta convertirse en una ciudad de altos rascacielos. La mansión de Cupido se encontraba junto a uno de los lugares más glamurosos y costosos de Mundo Mágico pero lo suficientemente alejado de la prensa y la algarabía que traía los suburbios, en el pico de una montaña a unas cuantas horas de distancia

Vio el amanecer, con un sol anaranjado que pintaba las nubes de un rojizo sutil, la brisa era seca brindándole más calor y cobijo a su piel. Cabeceaba de vez en cuando pero los demás seguían profundamente dormidos

Delante de él la autopista se encontraba completamente vacía, trataba de no cerrar los ojos pero no podía evitar perder la conciencia de lo que hacía

Los segundos se extendían entre cada cabezada hasta que apareció ante él, pensó que era una ilusión del sueño y su cerebro tardo muchos segundos en procesar la información

-¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase! Por favor- gritó una chica, no pudo identificar de cual callejón salió pero ahí estaba. Una niña humana agitando sus brazos de arriba abajo frente a él

Dio un frenazo girando en el carro para no matarla, chocó con una pared de ladrillos y la bolsa de aire en caso de seguridad se encendió junto a la alarma

Y todos despertaron

* * *

 **Holis chicos espero les guste este cap, me tarde la vida pero he estado recontra ocupada. A morir Xd OH DIOS**

 **Gomenasai D: pero espero y les encante como a mí me gusto escribirlos**

 **Denle follow y favorito o sino Casper (Gasparín el Fantasma Amigable) no querrá ser su amigo :P**


	10. Dorado y Escarlata

**Dorado y escarlata**

 **10**

Un chillido de espanto se escurrió entre los labios de la desconocida y con paso presuroso se acercó al auto que minutos antes intentó frenar.

-¡Oh, oh, oh!- decía tambaleándose de un lado a otro, indecisa de cual puerta debería abrir primero- ¡No fue mi intención!- aclaró, mientras su delgado cuerpecito se aferraba en abrir la puerta del copiloto

Tad necesitó unos segundos más que los demás muchachos para procesar la figura humana que se hallaba al otro lado, más allá de lo que las coletas de Tootie lo dejaban vislumbrar. Y a duras penas con sus dos manos logró apartar una porción del cabello

-¿Acaso no te peinas?-le susurró. La morena lo miró con los ojos vueltos en llamas-. Esa mirada no es nada gentil

Timmy por su parte rebosaba de emoción y aventura

Mientras AJ intentaba quitar el seguro del carro para facilitarle el trabajo a la niña que intentaba liberarlos

-Viejo, me recuerdas a mi abuela- comentó Chester dando una patada, abriendo de golpe la puerta

Wanda cruzó los brazos y arrugó el entrecejo, asustando un poco al rubio quien salió con mayor rapidez del carro

-¡Oh!-gritó la chica de emoción-¡Eres un ahijado!- Chester calló y, AJ y Wanda procedieron a salir del auto

-Eso quisiera-respondió el genio

A la par que Cosmo retenía sus impulsos de vomitar ya que su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único que lograba ver eran pajaritos imaginarios

-¡Yo soy el único ahijado!- llamó el dentón

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin poder visualizar al castaño con claridad

-¡Yo! ¡Aquí!- llamó Turner intentando alzar su flacucho brazo para captar la atención de la muchacha

Mientras tanto Tad, fastidiado, abrió la puerta y Tootie salió de primera; después los demás los siguieron

-¿Tú eres Timmy Turner?- preguntó con clara emoción en su voz y aliviada a la vez

-Sí y ellos son Wanda- dijo señalando al hada pelirosa-, y Cosmo

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Verónica, observando al hada verde

-Sí, no te preocupes. ¡Es Cosmo!

-¿Conoces a Turner?- preguntó Tad con ironía

-Claro, es uno de los ahijados más conocidos del Mundo Mágico. Hasta tuvo un programa de TV y ha salvado varias veces el mundo de las hadas- respondió la chica dejando sorprendidos a todos mientras Timmy inflaba su pecho

-¡¿Eres cómo un héroe?!- preguntó con admiración Trixie a lo que Tad bufó

-¡Después de ponerlo en peligro incontable veces!- aclaró desde el auto el hada verde

-¿Tú no estabas mareado?- gritó el dentón

-¡Ya me recuperé!- contestó, haciendo reír a los mejores amigos del dentón, a su antigua acosadora y a su hada madrina

-Me alegra tanto ver a otros niños. ¡Pen- Pensé que era la única!- dijo con un hilillo de voz y con los ojos humedecidos por la alegría

-¡Turner es el único que vale la pena, cariño! ¡Es un ahijado!- respondió con mofa- Al parecer nuestras vidas son demasiado buenas- replicó el rubio con obstinación

-¿Y no lo son?- preguntó Tootie sarcásticamente

-¡Demasiado! A comparación de las suyas- respondió Verónica

-¡Yo también debería tener un hada ahora que lo pienso!- dijo Chester

-¿Y yo? Vicky es mi hermana- suspiró la morena con algo de nostalgia, preguntándose como estaría haciendo en la Tierra- ¿Cuál es criterio para que te den una?

-¡Jorguen es el que decide!- contestó Wanda

-¿Y tú hada?- preguntó Chad a la chica sin pensar

-No… Él no… Bueno- decía mientras las lágrimas salían sin ningún disimulo de sus ojos surcando por sus mejillas sucias y enrojecidas, fue frotándose la cara para disimular su tristeza pero un torbellino de emociones surcó su corazón y sus pensamientos no podían alejarse por más que lo intentara de los hechos de un pésimo día que avanzaban ante ella como la gran boca de un lobo capaz de devorarla viva. Ese mismo miedo que cualquier ser vivo experimenta ante la incertidumbre y el dolor

Trixie codeo con fuerza el brazo del moreno y este se disculpó algo sorprendido con la mirada- ¡Disculpa! Olvídalo- susurró a la chica

-No.. no te preoc… upes. Lo siento- dijo mocosa

-¡Todo estará bien!- dijo Wanda, acariciando el cabello empolvado y grasoso

-Tiene razón, las hadas somos súper fuertes. Más que ustedes- respondió Cosmo tratando de sacar músculos de sus enclenques brazos como siempre hacía Juanísimo, terminando como un idiota porque no tenía nada que mereciera la pena el esfuerzo

La chica rio un poco- Además, ahora estas con nosotros- dijo la morena cuatro ojos

-¡Tootie tiene razón! Haremos todo lo posible para que puedas encontrarte con tu hada- aseguró el dentón

Sacando una gran sonrisa de la muchacha- ¡Gracias! Aunque es algo un poco más complicado

-No importa, tenemos a un genio de nuestra parte- contestó Chester con alegría, señalando a su amigo como si presentará a un artista

-Nunca he sacado una nota que no sea "A"- dijo con superioridad

-¡Yo le he intentado pagar para que haga mi tarea!- sumó Trixie, recordando todas las veces que el moreno había declinado la oferta porque no le parecía "correcto"

-¿Y los deportes?- preguntó Tad con maldad

-Eso no cuenta como materia

-¡Y ahí vas pelón!- dijo Chad- Así "nunca" no cuenta

-Educación Física es mi mejor materia y una de las mejores- aseguró el rubio

-¡Eso explica tantas cosas…!- dijo Verónica como si descifrará los misterios de la estupidez de su amigo- ¡Ven, vamos!- señaló, cambiando de tema. Quitó el abrigo a Trixie y lo colocó sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha- Debes tener frío y hambre- dijo, observando el rostro de la chica quien la miraba con gratitud- ¡Siéntate en el carro!- ordenó la rubia

El mullido abrigo se cernía sobre la piel de la muchacha, sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra y polvo: su franela blanca de volados fue la más perjudicada pues además de la suciedad, del lado derecho del volado había una ligera abertura; sus jeans de campana denotaban al final del dobladillo algo de barro seco al igual que sus botines negros. Sus manitos estaban algo rasguñadas y sus uñas llenas de mugre.

Lo que más la ilusionó fue el presentimiento de que la darían comida pues tenía tres días haciendo una sola comida con la escaza reserva de pan que se le había acabado ayer

Los chicos se juntaron a su alrededor mientras Verónica ordenaba al hada verde a abrir el maletero para sacar una de las Transforbolitas. Al dársela a la muchacha, Trixie le explicó el proceso y ella gustosa se aventó hambrienta un buen plato de comida

Saboreaba con delicia el alimento mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su bebida y dejaba escapar de sus labios pequeños suspiros de placer. Tootie creía que se podría atragantar si seguía masticando tan rápido

-Mucwas graciwas- dijo mientras devoraba los últimos bocados

-No hay de qué- contestó la oji celeste a la chica quien poseía unos hermosos ojos ámbar y una melena rula rubia que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con un gran moño morado. No era alta, más bien era tan enana como la antigua "fan de Tommy"

Después de la pregunta de Chad nadie se atrevía a hacerle una pregunta sobre lo sucedido en el mundo de las hadas. O no por ahora ya que todo era muy reciente y a penas la acaban de conocer. Y en los ojos de la chica se veía reflejado el cansancio de varios días sin dormir.

Aunque Timmy era el que más deseaba averiguar lo que había enfrentado la chica para saber que podrían hacer por el mundo de las hadas y el mundo que habían dejado atrás, la Tierra- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó

-Abigail- dijo, golpeando su pecho dejando escapar un pequeño eructo de sus labios- ¡Estaba divina la comida! No recordaba que lo que mejor hago es tragar- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca pero en sus ojos aún se veía a entre luz la tristeza que había demostrado- De paso ustedes, ¿si no tienen padrinos cómo están aquí?

-Chad, cuéntale- ordenó Trixie a su amigo

-Es una larga historia….- y de ahí se extendió el relato, en el cual cada chico contó su parte mientras Abigail escuchaba con suma cautela y de vez en cuando se le erizaba los vellos de la piel, en especial en la parte de la Tierra. Y a veces los chicos tenían que estar atentos con que palabras usaban para explicarle lo sucedido a Abigail ya que la cara de susto que manifestaba era preocupante; dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y en aquellos ojos ámbar había muestras de dolor.

Al final del relato, la alegría que había manifestado la rubia había disminuido y una parte de ella había quedado en la nada

-Pensábamos llegar hasta la mansión de Cupido- habló la morena tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia y alejar aquellos pensamientos que surcaban por su cabeza

-Yo ya he estado una vez en esa mansión. En una competición de búsqueda de tesoros, donde creo, creo… Que estaban su amigo y tú- dijo, señalando a Turner

-¿Y quién gano?- preguntó AJ

-Ni idea, nos aplicaron un hechizo somnífero durante toda la competición y cuando nos despertamos todo estaban destruido mientras ellos se repartían platos de comida- dijo, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en el dentón y no de buena manera

-Lo saquearon, en otras palabras- aseguró Verónica

-Número uno, lo del hechizo lo hizo Remy y número dos, fue culpa de Cupido

-¡Tú nunca tienes la culpa!- bufó Tootie, sorprendiendo a Timmy

-Bueno, en realidad Timmy tuvo la gran idea de lanzarle a Cupido una horda furiosa de criaturas

-¡Cosmo!- chilló el dentón. Ya le estaba molestando la actitud que la morena estaba tomando ya que no soportaba que dijera ni mera cosa del blondo. Cosa que lo hacía rabiar, no simpatizaba de Remy ni de su forma de actuar. Y le disgustaba enormemente la mirada furiosa que le podía dedicar la chica

-¡Timmy!- regañó el hada por el tono de voz que había utilizado con su marido. El dentón suspiró

-La cuestión es,… ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allá?- preguntó AJ, señalando el auto accidentado, mientras Trixie le daba unas palmadas breves al dentón en la espalda, para animarlo

-Está hecho un desastre- dijo Chester

-Mamá me arrancará la cabeza cuando se entere- dijo Cosmo con temor aunque añoraba la idea de volver a ver a su madre

-Estamos cerca de una ciudad, debe haber un auto que podamos robarnos- señaló Chad, captando la mirada de Wanda que lo observaba con reproche- Digo, pedir "prestado"

-¡A la final, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente!- dijo Tad

Ya era casi mediodía y los muchachos se dispusieron a encontrar un auto en la ciudad que le sirviese mientras tanto. Las calles estaban repletas de carros abandonados pero la gran mayoría no poseían las llaves o estaban destrozados: entre uno de los autos que no tenían llaves estaba uno parecido a un Ferrari rojo del mundo humano que enamoró a todos los hombres y en especial a Tad, quien logró robarle un abrazo

Encontraron un autobús estudiantil que se encontraba en una esquina

-Yo no he visto ningún colegio- dijo AJ, Wanda le señaló al cielo y todos menos Abigail y Timmy, se sorprendieron al ver un colegio que quedaba sobre las nubes

-¡Increíble!- susurró Tootie

Verónica se adentró en el autobús y cerca de uno de los asientos, en el suelo se encontraban unas llaves- ¡Aja!

-¿Están seguros de que quieren irse tan rápido? Podríamos explorar la ciudad- preguntó Abigail

-No te preocupes- susurró la cuatro ojos, tomando a la chica del brazo como una buena amiga tratando de darle apoyo

-Somos muchos- observó la pelinegra oji celeste

-En realidad no- contestó la muchacha mientras Cosmo se preparaba para conducir

Las chicas se sentaron en el asiento detrás del conductor y los hombres del otro lado. Wanda volaba sobre Abigail para estar atenta del ánimo de la niña

-¡Esta es una ciudad hermosa! De seguro te gustará el paisaje- dijo el hada

-Ya estuve una vez acá…- contestó con un hilillo de voz-. Pero de seguro a los chicos les encantará- contestó disipando con mayor vehemencia la curiosidad de Timmy por realizarle alguna pregunta de lo que vivió

Y más allá de aquellos rascacielos en un lugar recóndito se hallaba un castillo donde se encontraba una mujer de rizos negros y curvas despampanantes, que iba con un sensual bamboleo de caderas mientras las puertas de su imperio se abrían para ella, atraía con su mano a un hombre que despedía un olor a huesos carbonizados.

En aquel castillo del color de la nieve y portón de cristal se encontraba unas baldosas que asemejaban a un tablero de ajedrez decorado por paredes de colores escarlata y murales en el techo de bóveda que relataban las diferentes épocas de la humanidad y las criaturas.

Cristalia, la reina de la dimensión del tiempo, lo había dirigido a su palacio, específicamente su salón que era amplio, con un candelabro de oro y una fuente de mármol del que nacía una mujer que llevaba en un brazo un bebe y en otro un reloj de cadena; y debajo de esta había una inscripción

"Quia procedunt a curiosis hominibus responsa prudentium contegens sacramenta tempore" - _ **(Es de los hombres inteligentes la curiosidad pues de ellos emanarán las respuestas que los misterios del tiempo ocultan)-**_

Cerca de él se encontraban un par de criaturas que figuraban ser la servidumbre, con sus trajes bien puestos hicieron una pequeña reverencia que al hombre simplemente le pareció una estupidez y que despreció con mucho ánimo

¡Iros ya!- gritó la mujer para después retomar su compostura-Ya conoces parte de mi historia- susurró- Pongo mi confianza en usted Morto. No creo que tenga otra solución y usted es mi única salvación- dijo colocando sus manos de manera delicada sobre las mejillas del hombre- No hay muchos en quien pueda confiar ahora y menos lo que están en mi propio reino. Hay tantas cosas que me ocultaron y hay otra más que, ¡no! Deberían saber. Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que fuera ser… La primera sucesora que dejará que se perdiera el linaje de la familia del tiempo- dijo, tomando aire y sujetando ahora al hombre del rostro con sus dos manos- ¡Eso nunca debe suceder! ¿Qué pensaría nuestra madre?- preguntó desviando sus ojos a la estatua y regresando a la piel tostada y llena de cicatrices del hombre-¡Ya sabes cuál es tu trabajo! Y al final de esto, te recompensaré con mis propias joyas, mi propia magia, con poder y hasta con vida

Morto terció la boca y con desdén tomó las manos de Cristalia y las apartó- ¡No se le será necesario desconfiar!-dijo mientras una gran sonrisa de júbilo se escapaba de los labios rojos y carnosos de la mujer

-¡Excelente!

* * *

 **Holis mis amores por fin volví y creo que desde aquí se pondrá mucho más interesante la historia. Un no quiero develar que le pasó a nuestra querida Abigail en Mundo Mágico durante el ataque del reino del tiempo. Pero les aseguró que no falta mucho y en ese cap sacaré muchos detalles a la luz :D muajajaja**

 **También, como habrán notado, nuestro Señor Bondad está muy bien informado de todo xD**

 **Me gustaría agradecerles por sus bellos comentarios y por seguir esta historia que es larga**

 **Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva háganmela saber ;) me encantan**

 **Espero y les haya gustado como a mí escribirlos para ustedes**

 **Amo escribir y amo más si puedo emocionarlos a ustedes**

 **Denle follow y dejen un comentario si les agradó y sino bueno xD … Vayan a ver si ya puso la puerca :P**


End file.
